Black Clover: Magic of the Future
by 0713MM
Summary: The Clover Kingdom's King, Augustus Kira Clover XIII, is now dead at the hands of Rhya and Patri. With the King dead, the 9 Magic Knight Captains must discuss who shall become the new King, along with whom to become the next Wizard King. And now changes are being made to the Clover Kingdom. Changes that will hopefully help for the demonic storm ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to my newest fic: Black Clover: Magic of the Future! (A/N: Fair warning, Asta will be somewhat OOC in this fic. I do not own Black Clover or its characters. Now, let the fic...begin!**

Black Clover: Magic of the Future

Chapter 1

"How could this happen?!" A ash blonde-haired boy cried out as he put his cuffed hands to his head. The 2 girls, one with black hair and horns sticking up out of her head with red eyes, and wearing a black dress, and the other girl, silver hair and pink eyes, wearing royalty clothing. The blonde-haired boy and the silver-haired girl both were wearing cloaks that had the head of a bull on it. The blonde-haired boy's headband also had this symbol.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why is it either Clover Kingdom will be destroyed, or I'm going to end up dying?!" Asta panics._

"_Master's predictions are always on point… Don't sweat it kid." Yami replied nonchalantly._

"_Why are you assuming I'm winding up dead?!" Asta yelled. "What is the meaning of this Magic Emperor?!"_

"_Asta… That black power of yours comes from a Devil." The now young Magic Emperor, Julius told him._

"_What?! A devil… You mean like that blackened disgusting creep?!" Asta gaped._

"_Is your body ok after using a power like that?" Noelle questioned, worried._

"_I'm totally fine! Although all my muscles ache like crazy…" Asta admitted._

"_I don't think that counts as being totally fine, Asta." Mimosa sweatdropped._

"_A devil? Yikes stay back." Yami replied._

"_Captain Yami! That was harsh! Sometimes your bluntness hurts, you know?!" Asta cried._

"_Black horns are a sign that a person has stepped into the realm of forbidden spells and is connected to a world apart from our own." Julius explained. "It is a curse known as 'Vegh'."_

"_Within Asta's five leaf grimoire which that devil had failed to acquire resides a separate devil." Secre spoke._

"_You…" Julius began, noticing her horns._

"_500 years ago, in order to seal that devil… I received the curse of the forbidden techniques." Secre glowed, before transforming into the black anti bird, Nero and plopped on Asta's head. "The curse mixed with my own magic and this was the result. Although it seems I'm now able to freely change my form back and forth."_

"_That is incredible! It seems different from regular Transformation Magic! Your very body is sealed within that bird, right?!" Julius gushed excitedly. "A strange magic on top of the price paid for a forbidden spell resulted in something like this happening… The Ancient Magics were really neat, weren't they?!"_

"_Umm! Magic Emperor! Let's roll it back a sec… What was all that about me dying at this rate?! Is the devil going to explode or something?!" Asta demanded._

"_Ahh sorry about that." Julius apologized. "There are three countries surrounding the Clover Kingdom. Having no reservations about human experimentation, the militant nation, Diamond. Having scholars and sorcery of black magic and a powerful army. Largely choosing to remain unseen, the unexplored neutral nation, Heart. They adapt their land which is rich in mana. They have mastered their own unique style of magic. And the mystery filled winter country, the demon nation, Spade. Serving the ancient horrors which slumbers within the extreme bitter cold of their massive land and achieving supremacy. In addition to bordering Diamond, Spade Kingdom is also expanding their influence into the Grand Magic Zone between us. But now our Magic Knights are exhausted and fatigued on a level we've never been near before."_

"_Not only that, but because of the reincarnation, even if it was just momentary, there were plenty among them that fought us as enemies as well." Yami added. "Which probably puts them in a very awkward situation."_

"_That's awful…" Mimosa paled._

"_And in order to protect this kingdom, we cannot afford to lose our Magic Knights." Julius nodded._

"_Wait, wait, wait! Nobody did anything wrong! It was all because they were possessed by the elves thanks to that devil! If they knew that!" Asta began._

"_Yes… And that is likely what the Magic Congress will decide in court and move on to judge and condemn the devil's power." Julius frowned. "And as a scapegoat for your Magic Knight Squad, as a member of the lower class, I believe you Asta, will be the most suitable…"_

"_Magic Congress? Who even runs that?!" Asta questioned._

"_The Royal… House of Kira…" Noelle frowned._

"_They're the highest of the 3 royal houses too." Mimosa added with a frown._

"_Ahhhh!" Asta put his hands to his head before falling anime style. Secre transformed back into a human and got off of him as he fell to the ground._

"_If Asta is mostly going to be a scapegoat, there is a chance I'll fall into that category as well." Secre frowned._

"_Oi! Don't think you 2 are going! I'm joining!" Noelle snapped._

"_Why?" Asta questioned as he stood up. Noelle blushed and looked away._

"_No reason!" She retorted hotly._

"_You're royalty Noelle, you don't-" Mimosa began._

"_Have to go? Please!" Noelle puffed. "I'm going to ensure Dorksta doesn't do anything more stupid!" Mimosa laughed sheepishly at Noelle's words._

"_You sure?" Yami questioned Noelle. "I wouldn't volunteer myself like that in a million years. But if you're sure, then go with them."_

_A few moments later…_

_Asta, Noelle, and Secre were walking the streets when a green cloaked mage approached them and told them to head to the Magic Parliament Courthouse. The 3 looked at each other and shrugged before following him._

**Flashback end**

"I should have known this would be a trap…" Secre muttered to herself as the other royals in their seats were muttering amongst themselves and a pale-skinned young man with his hair combed back, excluding 1 lock, and wearing green and white clothes approached Asta, Noelle, and Secre. His scales in his right hand.

"You 3 knew there were only 2 options." He told them. "Either A.) The one with devil powers would be the scapegoat to save everyone else. Or B.) Every possessed Magic Knight would be killed. It's clear which way the scales tip and what the answer is."

"To think I allowed that commoner brat and the royal failure into the Royal Knights!" The Clover King, Augustus Kira Clover XIII snapped. "This is what you get! Damnatio! Send in the guards and the first example!" The scale magic user, Damnatio, glanced up at the King and nodded; thus snapping his fingers. Coming out of the corridor on the other side of the room were 4 guards, along with a male magic knight with greyish hair, pink eyes, wearing glasses, and was wearing the Golden Dawn cloak.

"Klaus?!" Asta and Noelle gaped. Klaus looked around in confusion before noticing Asta and Noelle.

"Asta! Noelle! What's going on?!" Klaus demanded.

"Silence." Damnatio told Klaus. He glanced at the guards, who nodded in response before lifting there guns and pointed them at Klaus.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus took notice of the guards pointing there guns at him.

"No! Stop!" Asta cried out.

"You are evil." Damnatio spoke towards Klaus nonchalantly. "Now die." The guards then fired. Asta broke free from his cuffs due to his immense physical strength and went for his grimoire to get one of his swords from said grimoire. However…

"Copy Magic: Aqua Curtain!" A curtain of water went over Klaus; thus blocking the bullets sent his way. Klaus opened his eyes to see he was still intact; thus sighing in relief.

"That ki…" Asta mused before his eyes widened. "Is it….?!"

"Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" Another spoke as several light swords pierced the royals in the stands (luckily in non-fatal areas); making them cry out in pain.

"What is going on?!" Several royals in the stands cried out.

"Identify yourselves!" Damnatio grit his teeth.

"*yawn* Man, you royals are a real pain." A black and white haired man, wearing a white tunic, a blue scarf around his neck, and dark blue pants. His dark (now light blue due to his use of Water Magic) blue grimoire in front of him. "As for who I am, I'm Rhya."

"The copycat?!" Asta gaped. Rhya glanced at Asta, Noelle, and Secre. He gave them a sly grin.

"Hey kid. Looks like you got yourself into quite the predicament." Rhya told them. "Oh, and Patri's here too. Vetto and Fana are helping the guys outside."

"Why help us?" Noelle questioned.

"Atonement." Rhya replied nonchalantly as he got Secre and Noelle's cuffs off. "Gotta do something with our lives since our elf souls are now bound to these bodies."

"You weren't able to pass on with Licht and his majesty?" Secre questioned with a frown.

"Sadly no." Rhya remarked before he shrugged. "Oh well. Keeping Licht's and your Prince's dream alive is our goal now." He paused as he looked up at Augustus Kira, then turned his attention to Damnatio Kira. "And the Royal House Kira are spitting on that dream." He chuckled. "I mean, getting rid of the one guy that saved all their asses? And for the "good of the Kingdom"? Seriously? What kind of logic is that?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's actually talking sense." Noelle frowned.

"Yeah, he is." Secre nodded.

"Tch….! Who cares?!" Augustus snapped. Guards! Kill them all! Starting with the traitor!" By traitor, he meant Klaus.

"Klaus!" Asta yelled, getting out his swords. Once again, before Asta could move, Patri was standing in between Klaus and the guards.

"I don't think so." Patri remarked. "If you want to get to him, you have to go through me first." Rhya glanced to Secre, Asta, and Noelle.

"You 3 must get out of here!" Rhya told them. "We can handle this!"

"We can't just leave you 3 to fight alone!" Asta gaped.

"Besides they'll only just come after us." Secre added with a frown.

"We'll stay and fight too!" Noelle replied. Rhya and Patri opened their mouths slightly, then their lips formed into smiles.

"Very well." Patri told them. "Then at the very least, retrieve your friend's grimoire from the King while we subdue the royals."

"Easy!" Asta grinned. "Sit tight Klaus we'll get your grimoire!"

"Uh, right!" Klaus nodded as Secre removed the cuffs from Klaus's wrists.

"Asta, you get Klaus's grimoire." Noelle told him. "Me, Secre, Patri, and Rhya will get rid of these guards, and Damnatio too."

"On it. Be careful, ok?" Asta told her. Noelle stared at Asta for several seconds, her face becoming redder and redder by the second.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!" Noelle humphed.

"It's exactly what it means! I don't want you to get hurt Noelle! So please be careful." Asta frowned, worried. Noelle closed her eyes.

_No point in suppressing them anymore._ Noelle thought as she opened her eyes.

"Asta, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I just never found a good time to say it." Noelle started. "And every time I did, I got interrupted." She released an awkward laugh. "I know this is probably the worst possible place for such things but… Asta I-!" Before she could finish, Asta suddenly hugged her, making her yelp; her face red from blushing.

"A-Asta?!" She shrieked.

"Heh. I hear you loud and clear Noelle." He grinned, moving back. "I like you too."

"What changed?" Noelle questioned. "You always rambled on about that nun." Laughs. "Or did me telling you bluntly that one time that nuns can't marry got you stop thinking about her that way?" During their whole exchange, Secre, Klaus, Patri, and Rhya all sweatdropped.

"Seriously?" All 4 groaned loudly.

"Though I am very glad you 2 admitted your feelings to each." Klaus coughed. "But it is not the time right now!"

"I agree." Secre groaned. "You could have saved that until after we got out of here safely."

"I guess they really wanted that cliche moment." Rhya laughed as he knocked out a few more guards.

"What is taking you so long?!" Augustus snapped down at Damnatio and the guards. Damnatio groaned at those words.

"The guards are doing the best they can." Damnatio replied. "But even so…" Just as Patri went to unleash another attack, along with Rhya, Damnatio used his Scale Magic to shrink there spells.

"So that's his magic affinity, huh?" Rhya yawned. "I suppose it's impressive. I guess I could add it to my collection." Rhya vanished from next to Patri, and reappeared in front of Damnatio utmost instantly, surprising the royal. Rhya touched Damnatio's grimoire with his right hand. "Impressive grimoire too. Shame it's in the hands of a corrupted royal."

"C-Corrupted royal?!" Augustus shrieked. "You'll pay for such words you impudent whelp!" Rhya watched, amused as Augustus got his grimoire out and spoke the name of his Light Magic spell: Absolute Monarch of Divine Brilliance.

"Pfft! What's he gonna do? Use his ego to beat us?" Patri snickered, also amused.

"Then allow me to knock it down." Rhya grinned. "Copy Magic: Scale Regulate!" Utmost instantly, Augustus's spell shrunk in size.

"My spell!" Augustus cried out. Damnatio muttered something along the lines of "moron" as Asta leapt up to Augustus's seat and grabbed Klaus's grimoire from him.

"I'll just take that back thanks!" Asta grinned. "Klaus! Catch!" He then threw said grimoire to Klaus, who caught it.

"Next time just hand it to me!" Klaus told Asta, annoyance in his voice.

"You still caught it!" Asta grinned. Klaus rolled his eyes, but alas opened his grimoire to cast a spell.

"Steel Magic: Blazing Spiral Lance!" A steel lance appeared in front of Klaus. He then thrusted his right hand forward and the steel lance pierced the shoulders of the guards; thus making them cry out and drop there weapons. Many of the royals in the stands began to panic and flee from the courthouse. However, more guards came in and fired on the 6. Patri and Rhya evaded, while Noelle used her Water Creation Magic to form Sea Dragon's Lair to defend them from the oncoming fire.

"Does anyone even have a plan on getting out of here?" Secre questioned with a frown.

"I don't! Sorry!" Asta admitted.

"I got one." Rhya remarked as he evaded another blast. "But it involves you 4 getting out of here." He gestures to Secre, Noelle, Asta, and Klaus.

"And how do you propose we do that when we're surrounded?!" Noelle yelled.

"Easy." Rhya remarked as his grimoire flipped to another page; thus its color scheme turned greyish white. "Copy Magic: The Wildering Forest of Mist!" Upon him finishing his spell declaration, the entire area became surrounded by mist.

"Aaah! I can't see!" Asta yelped.

"And neither can they." Rhya remarked. "It's the best I can offer you so you can escape."

"It will have to do." Secre deadpanned. "Let's hurry off quickly."

"WIlliam shall be waiting for you outside." Patri told them.

"Right!" Klaus nodded as he and Secre began to run for what they hoped to be the exit. "Come on Asta! Noelle!"

"You 2 sure about this?" Noelle asked, worriedness in her tone. "Should they do manage to bust through your mist, you 2 could very well be caught. Is that a risk worth taking?"

"It's not like your kingdom likes us anyway; considering the mess we made." Rhya replied nonchalantly.

"And you think being executed is atonement?!" Asta gnashed his teeth. "You said it yourself not even 10 minutes ago that you wanted to live this life to the fullest!"

"He's right you know." Noelle scowled. "Klaus! You and Secre hurry out! Me and Asta will catch up!"

"You sure?!" Klaus called to them as he continued to run.

"We're not going anywhere unless they come too!" Asta yelled.

"Alright, fine!" Klaus called back. "But you 2 _better _make it out of this alive!"

"Ha! What do you think the Black Bulls do all the time?!" Asta laughed. "Now get going Sir Spectacles!"

"Right!" Klaus shot back as he continued to run through the mist. Once Asta knew Klaus and Secre were gone, he got himself into an offensive stance.

"Ready you guys?" Asta asked Noelle, Patri, and Rhya.

"Hmph obviously." Noelle scoffed, yet smiled.

"You two are nuts. You were made for each other." Rhya deadpanned.

"Clearly." Patri added. "But if they're willing to stay and help us, I will not deny them that."

"I'm going to ignore those jabs and not blast you with water." Noelle scowled, flushing. "Now get ready."

"Right!" Asta grinned. Patri held his Light Whip in his hand, while Rhya stood nonchalantly.

"Remember, I can only use 1 spell at a time." Rhya began. "So the moment I declare another spell, the mist will vanish and they'll know our location."

"Like they didn't already." Asta grinned. "But this time we're ready!"

"Scale Magic: Scale Regulate!" Suddenly, the mist began to shrink to just a puffball. Damnatio stood in front of them.

"Playtime is over." He spoke coldly. "You 4 have wasted enough of my time."

"Fine with us cause we'll take you down now!" Asta yelled, pointing one of his swords at him.

"Actually…" Rhya grinned as he put the mist back up. "The fun's just getting started!"

"How irritating." Damnatio groaned as he used his scales to shrink the mist again. But this time, Rhya was not there. Least, not as himself. Instead, he took the form of Augustus Kira Clover XIII.

"Huh?! That guy?!" Asta gaped, looking confused.

"What's the meaning of this?" Damnatio frowned deeply.

"Damnatio!" Augustus called down to him. "That's clearly not me! Get rid of him!" Damnatio glanced between "Augustus" and Augustus before groaning.

"I don't have time for this." Damnatio murmured as he gestured to the guards to kill the one next to Asta, Noelle, and Patri. The guards compiled, much to the shock of both Augustuss'. Patri glanced at Noelle and Asta.

"It's best you 2 leave now." Patri whispered. "Like I said, William is waiting outside." He paused then added. "Things are gonna get ugly real quick."

"Wait what about the other one?" Asta began.

"Asta now." Noelle frowned, grabbing his arm after noticing the plan.

"Wait, what plan?!" Asta cried out as Noelle dragged herself and Asta out of the courtroom to the outside, where as Patri said, William awaited them.

"Captain Vengeance! Oh hey, you're not wearing your helmet?!" Asta blinked, surprised.

"I see no reason to wear it anymore." William retorted.

"You already saw him without his helmet Asta." Noelle deadpanned as she let go of his arm.

"Well that was when Patri was using his body. That doesn't really count." Asta pouted. "He looked like a completely different person!"

"In case you were wondering, the rest of your squad at our base." Yuno told him.

"Yuno! You're here too!" Asta gaped.

"Wait, everyone is at the Golden Dawn base?" Noelle questioned, shocked.

"We found out they were going to bust in to save you guys." Mimosa spoke, hugging Klaus. "Captain Vengeance stopped them and that was when Patri and the others showed up."

"So coming here was part of the plan to save us." Secre stated.

"Right." William nodded.

"But what plan?!" Asta demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come on." Yuno replied. "We have to leave before more guards come outside."

"Woah! So this is Golden Dawn's base!" Asta gaped, as they all walked inside. "Totally different from Black Bull's base!"

"You got a problem with our base kid?" Yami told him as he lifted Asta up by the head. "So what if the Golden Dawn has a better base? Our base is still our home. Now shut up and accept their hospitality or I'll kill you."

"Aaah! Yes Captain Yami!" Asta panicked.

"We're so glad you're all safe!" Vanessa spoke, relief in her voice as she hugged Noelle.

"Of course we're okay." Noelle replied, hugging Vanessa back.

"Can't help if we worry." Magna spoke, as the others walked to them.

"You all must be hungry! Especially you." Charmy smiled, looking at Secre. Secre looked at Charmy, then shrugged.

"I guess?" She replied with uncertainty in her voice.

"Aww no need to be shy." Vanessa smiled, leading Secre. "Asta and Noelle told us you're actually Nero all this time. Which means you're one of us, right Captain?"

"Yup." Yami retorted as he pulled a Black Bull cloak from nowhere and draped it over Secre. "Now it's official." Secre looked up, shocked, glancing at the cloak; slightly choked before giving a tiny smile.

"Thank you…" She spoke softly.

"You've been with us the whole time, so why not?" Yami grinned. "Even if you were an anti bird the whole time." Secre now had an amused smirk to Yami's words while William approached Yami.

"Patri and the others are still currently battling within the castle." He told him.

"So they're really going through with it?" Yami questioned, blowing smoke from his cigarette. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what they do. But it's gonna make them look even worse than before to the public."

"Perhaps the other Captains should be aware of the situation at the courthouse?" William suggested.

"Well most are pretty much in the doghouse since some of them and their own subordinates were possessed by elves too." Yami deadpanned. "Might be for the best."

"Actually, they are not jail." William retorted. "If you recall, there were 2 options the courthouse could have taken. 1 was to scapegoat Asta, which they did. Or 2 was to execute all the possessed Magic Knights." He glanced at Langris, who nodded.

"Captain Yami, Captain William, please follow me to the communication room." Before either of them could follow Langris, the doors to the Golden Dawn base swung open loudly; revealing Patri and Rhya standing at the threshold.

"Ding dong! The King is dead!" Rhya announced with a smirk.

**0713MM: And that's the first chapter! Like I said, Asta is a bit OOC, but I'm sick of his whole "love for Sister Lily" thing. He knows he can't marry her, but refuses to accept it. Plus, I LOVE the Asta x Noelle ship more compared to others. Asta is the main male lead and Noelle is the main female lead. Them confessing here right at the start may be strange, but this fic is starting at episode 121 and moving forward from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 2nd chapter of my Black Clover fic! I do not own Black Clover, nor its characters. Chapter start!**

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at Rhya and Patri for several moments before releasing a: "WHAT?!" Rhya's smirk grew wider.

"Don't be so surprised." Rhya told them as he yawned. "That bumbling buffoon of a King was weak anyway."

"More like Damnatio was a moron and accidentally killed the King." Patri deadpanned. "Still. Now the Clover Kingdom doesn't have to worry about the Kira family that much anymore."

"Not meaning to change the topic, but we're on the hunt for devils to clear Asta's name." Yami chimed in.

"Devils?" Patri repeated. "Like the Wordsoul Magic Devil that manipulated the humans and elves 500 years ago?"

"Yup." Yami confirmed. "If you 2 don't know anything, I have a source I can go to for information."

"You mean the beautiful blonde young woman?" Rhya asked as he yawned.

"Charlotte, yes." Yami retorted almost nonchalantly.

"In that case, we should split up and complete our duties." William spoke. "I'll contact the other Captains, excluding Charlotte, on this matter."

"Since we're looking for devils, my father would be a good start." Gordon spoke up, no longer mumbling.

"I'll go visit Nozel then." Noelle added.

"Looks like we got our plans figured out." Yami spoke. "Now move out and get your self assignments done."

"Yes sir!" All the Black Bulls spoke in unison before leaving the Golden Dawn base.

After the respected Black Bulls gathered the information they needed from there sources, they met up at the Clover Kingdom's border (minus Gordon because he is staying with his family). In addition, Mimosa was with them.

"So our information sources lead us to this conclusion ultimately." Yami spoke as he blew smoke out of his mouth after taking his cigar out.

"Seems that way." Noelle confirmed. Yami grunted while glancing at his other squad members before turning his attention to Noelle, Asta, Finral and Mimosa.

"I want you 4 to go to the Heart Kingdom." Yami told them.

"I'm going too." Secre spoke up as she stepped out of the Black Bulls base. "This whole proving of innocence concerns me too because of my horns."

"Right." Yami remarked.

"Me and my brother have been to Heart before, so there shouldn't be any problems between me and Heart." Mimosa spoke happily.

_Plus more time with Asta._ Mimosa thought, a small blush creeping up onto her face.

"In that case, you morons have fun." Yami bid them farewell as he turned on his heel.

"Where are you going Captain?" Asta asked.

"Captain's conference to decide on what to do regarding the positions of King and Wizard King." Yami retorted. "Finral has the location of the conference, so when it's over, he'll come and get me."

"Uh sir, the conference isn't for another 6 months." Finral reminded him.

"Right." Yami remarked. "In that case, I'll be doing my own thing. See ya guys in 6 months." Before anyone could say anything, Yami walked away. Shortly after, Asta, Noelle, Finral and Mimosa left the base as well.

"Humph. Guess we have no choice but to stay here." Gauche grumbled. "I'd rather visit Marie."

"Look on the bright side, least you'll have plenty to drink and eat." Vanessa smirked as she held up a glass of wine.

"And my sheep will make sure we don't run out of food!" Charmy grinned.

"G-Good!" Grey stammered.

"Aww!" Luck complained. "I wanted to go with them!"

"Hell no!" Magna shot back. "You'd just cause more harm than good!"

As the ship that Yami (threatened to use) from Marx, Asta did push-ups while Finral, Mimosa and Noelle observed the area.

"Whoa…" Noelle breathed, impressed

"We're almost there too." Mimosa smiled. "The Heart Kingdom is beautiful. In addition to having tremendous amounts of natural mana."

After a few more minutes, a tall muscular man with black hair with a white patch above his forehead landed on the boat. Mimosa did the introductions for Asta, Noelle and Finral, while introducing them to the man, whose name was Gaja. Gaja explained the history of the Heart Kingdom, along with adding that the ruler of the Heart Kingdom has a Mana Zone the size of the entire Heart Kingdom, which impresses Asta, Noelle and Finral. Unfortunately, to there surprise, Asta gets encased in water and is launched away from them. Finral uses his Spatial Magic to transport himself, Noelle and Mimosa in order to go after Asta. However, Gaja caught up to Finral and the girls quickly; thus surprising Finral at Gaja's immense speed, in addition to floating in the air without any magic.

_How is he?!_ Finral thought.

Gaja accepted Noelle's challenge as she activated her Valkyrie Armor Water Magic Spell. While that was going on, Asta confronted the Nature Spirit of Water, Undine. She explained that the Heart Kingdom used a system of 10 stages in terms of skill and talent: 9th being the lowest, and 0 being the highest. Gaja created electrical runes in the sky, which created a large thundercloud.

"Lightning Magic: Irial Astauza!" Gaja declared as a massive lightning bolt shot down from the thundercloud. Mimosa, Noelle and Finral all fled via Finral's Spatial Magic.

_So they used Spatial Magic to escape the attack. A wise choice on there part._ Gaja thought. Suddenly, a spatial portal appeared behind Gaja; thus surprising him. _What the?! He managed to manipulate space that he couldn't see?!_

"Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar!" Noelle announced as the head of the sea dragon went through the portal and slammed into Gaja; thus making him go flying backwards.

An anti bird flew into the hole that Asta had been sent into only to transform into Secre.

"You cannot judge us by talent alone." Secre spoke. "Sealing Magic: Inverse Release!" Due to Secre's spell, the manacles binding Asta shattered; thus surprising Undine.

"This magic is…!" Undine gaped as she watched Asta rise to the surface of the water and flew towards the water cubicle. Asta cried out as he entered the cubicle, only to realize that the ki he felt was from a doll.

"Eh?! A doll?!" Asta gaped before he turned to see a black-haired young woman who apparently was hugging a giant stuffed bear. When she took notice of Asta, she yelped, then headbutted the ash blonde boy.

"Owowow!" Asta groaned as he rubbed his head as he stood up. Secre rolled her eyes at Asta's antics while Undine calmed Lolopechka down.

After Lolopechka finished watering the kingdom and was changed into her Queen attire of Heart, she explained to Asta, Noelle, Finral, Mimosa, and Secre in regards to Megicula, along with the Clover and Heart Kingdoms forming an alliance to combat the Spade Kingdom.

"Rest up and tell the other Magic Knights from Clover to start their training as well." Lolopechka told them.

"Yes Your Majesty!" Asta, Finral, Noelle, Mimosa and Secre saluted.

**0713MM: So not a long chapter, I know. But don't worry! The chapters will get longer as I start to write up the fights.^^ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 3rd chapter of my Black Clover fanfic! I do not own Black Clover, nor its characters. I do however own this fanfic and the custom spells I made up for the ones battling in this chapter. Chapter start!^^**

Chapter 3

The 5 of them returned to Clover and explained the situation to their Captain, in addition to everyone else at a small conference. Surprisingly, everyone else agreed to the allianceship between Clover and Heart.

Within the Spade Kingdom's castle…

"Aww!" Whined a young black-haired woman wearing an eyepatch over her right eye, along with Spade Kingdom clothes. "How come Zeno got to have all the fun in Diamond? I want my fun too!" The blue-eyed, black-haired male wearing Spade Kingdom clothes just rolled his eyes at the woman's complaining.

"You'll get your fun Vanica." Zeno told her. Another black-haired male wearing Spade Kingdom clothes sat at the head of the table.

"Zeno is right Vanica." The 2nd male spoke. Vanica turned to face the 2nd male. Like Zeno, he too had tattooed lines on his forehead.

"Oh? And when will I get my fun Dante?" Vanica asked curiously. The 2nd male, Dante, chuckled at Vanica's eagerness.

"After we give Clover and Heart a false sense of hope." Zeno retorted coolly. "Don't want things to end too quickly. It'd be quite boring otherwise." Both Vanica and Dante laughed in agreement at Zeno's words.

6 months later…

Noelle, Mimosa, and Secre, along with Asta stood outside the Black Bull base.

"I know we've gone over the plan what feels like a million times but," Asta began. Noelle dismissed him.

"I'll be fine Asta." Noelle reassured him. "I promise."

"Alright." Asta nodded.

"Thanks to Heart's communication device, you'll get Noelle's signal when the time is right." Secre told Asta.

"Yeah." Asta grinned. "Good luck to you all.' Noelle flipped one of her ponytails, yet smiled nonetheless.

"Oh please Asta." Noelle grinned. "Me, Secre, and Mimosa will be fine. Just defend the base until we either get back or get my signal. By the time you get my signal, Captain Yami should be back from that conference."

"Right!" Asta grinned. Secre, Mimosa, and Noelle all got on their brooms and flew off in the direction of the Heart Kingdom. As Mimosa went on ahead, Noelle and Secre turned back to face Asta.

"And don't you dare turn the base into a complete mess!" Both Secre and Noelle warned Asta. Asta waved them off in response to there warning.

"Relax!" Asta shot back. "Now go and protect Heart!"

Leopold, Charmy and Luck watched as Mimosa, Noelle and Secre landed near Heart's castle.

"Cool!" Luck grinned. "Now they're here to defend the Queen, it's time we defended the citizens."

"You got that right!" Leopold agreed as he pounded his right fist into his left hand.

"Yeah!" Charmy grinned at Leopold and Luck's words. Soon, the 3 of them headed out from the Heart Kingdom to different sections of the Heart Kingdom's main city.

"Are you sure about this?" Noelle, Mimosa, Lolopechka and Undine were discussing Noelle's plan to lure Vanica to her.

"I am sure Lolopechka." Noelle nodded. "This is something I have to do myself."

"Well...if you're sure." Lolopechka spoke softly. "Since I know you won't take anything else, I want you to have Undine for this battle."

"Is she okay with that?" Noelle asked, concern on her face.

"Yes I am." Undine confirmed. "My true loyalty is to the ruler of Heart, but since Lolopechka has asked me to help you, I will."

"Thank you." Noelle smiled before turning to Mimosa. "Mimosa, you protect Lolopechka from anyone that does manage to find you 2."

"Of course!" Mimosa nodded with a smile as she guided Lolopechka down a secret passage that Gaja had shown her the last time she had visited Heart and out of the underground chamber. Once they were gone, Noelle put on the spare clothes that Lolopechka would wear in regards to the ruler role, then sat on the throne within the massive underground chamber.

While Vanica's Dark Disciples wreaked havoc in the city, Vanica herself headed to the Heart Kingdom's castle. She knew where Lolopechka's quarters were: an underground chamber part of the castle. She reached its overhead and jumped down and landed in the open area. After looking around the area in amusement, she walked towards the mana she was sensing.

"Ahhhhhh! There's Lolopechka sweetie!~" Vanica smiled as she strided towards the "Heart Queen". "Finally! I get to have my fun with you in a battle! Are you ready for the fun?~"

"Vanica, wait!" Her devil, Megicula, called out to her, but it was too late.

"Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar!" The "Heart Queen" declared. Vanica watched in surprise as a massive dragon's head created by water shot out of the water veil where the "Heart Queen" was and slammed into her. She grunted as she was launched into the wall on the other side of the area by the spell. Vanica slumped to the ground after leaving a giant hole in the wall.

"That…..That wasn't Lolopechka sweetie's magic…" Vanica grunted as she stood back up and dusted her clothes off.

"I was trying to warn you…" Megicula groaned.

"Eh. It doesn't really matter." Vanica retorted. She then put a hand to her chin. "But if that wasn't our dear Lolopechka, then who was it?"

"That was me!" The "Heart Queen" spoke as she strided out of the water veiled throne room and took off her clothes to reveal a silver-haired girl with pink eyes, wearing her Water Creation Magic: Valkyrie Armor. "I'm Noelle Silva! Not Princess Lolopechka!" Vanica's expression from surprised from the attack earlier to bored.

"...If you're not Lolopechka sweetie, then I have no business with you." Vanica retorted dully as she turned on her heel to walk out. "You'd be no challenge at all. Which is why I'm going to find Lolopechka and face her in a battle instead." She continued to walk away, but…

"It's not smart to turn your back on an opponent!" Vanica heard Noelle shout. "Water Magic: Sea Dragon's Waterball!" A ball made of water fired out of Noelle's lance and towards Vanica. Vanica half turned and her bored expression remained as the waterball came closer.

"*sigh* Blood Magic: Crimson Beast." Vanica spoke in a bored tone. A bloody beast appeared above her and destroyed the waterball spell with ease. "Boooooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!" Vanica raised her right hand and several blood spears appeared behind her. "I can kill you with ease, girl. Blood Magic: Blood Spears." The several spears of blood shot forward and towards Noelle at high velocity. Vanica watched as the spears made their marks (or so it appeared). "I can't even get serious with someone like you."

"Is that so?" Noelle spoke from a spot near the spears original aim. "Well, let me show you just how serious I am!" Noelle flew towards Vanica at high speed. As soon as she reached Vanica, Vanica stepped to the side and avoided the stab from Noelle's lance. Noelle continued towards Vanica with stab attacks and the occasional Sea Dragon's Waterball to keep Vanica on the defensive. Vanica unleashed several more blood spears while evading Noelle's attacks.

"C'mon! Make this fun!~" Vanica complained. "I'm getting bored over here!"

"Fun?!" Noelle snarled. "You think cursing Lolopechka, leaving, then coming back to finish the job is fun?!"

"Why yes!~" Vanica giggled sadistically before she frowned again. "But I'm not here for you. I'm here for Lolopechka sweetie. If you tell me where she is, I'll let you live. Deal?"

"Never!" Noelle roared.

"Awws. Oh well. Killing you it is." Vanica pouted. "Blood Creation Magic: Crimson Blade!" A blade made out of blood appeared in Vanica's right hand and she swung it towards Noelle. "This blade can cut through even your Valkyrie Armor! One slash from this thing and you can kiss your armor goodbye!~"

"We'll see about that!" Noelle retorted as she too thrusted herself forward; thus her lance clashed with Vanica's blade. The 2 beams of magic energy created a blue and red pillar that rose to the sky.

Charmy, Leopold, and Luck fought against there Dark Disciple opponents. As did, they and there Dark Disciple opponents turned to the blue and red pillar that was transpiring into the sky.

"That's…-!" Leopold began.

"Noelle!" Charmy and Luck finished from there areas.

Back in the underground chamber, Noelle's lance from Valkyrie Armor continued to clash with Vanica's Crimson Blade. Noelle tsked while Vanica giggled.

"Not bad!~" Vanica complimented, a sadistic smile on her face. "But I'm better!" Vanica did a stabbing attack at the same time as Noelle. Both of their strikes connected and they were launched backwards from each other by several feet. Noelle's Valkyrie Armor slowly dissipates from the Crimson Blade stab and blood slowly trickles out of the wound from the right side of her abdomen. Vanica coughed from Noelle's attack and she too, had blood slowly trickling out of her abdomen.

"Still think you can do better?" Noelle retorted as she healed herself with a Water Magic Healing Spell.

"Of course!" Vanica giggled. "And now that I've deactivated your Valkyrie Armor, you can't do much without it!" At first, Noelle did nothing. Then after a several seconds of staring at each other, Noelle raised her hands up.

Lolopechka and Undine taught me how to create Runes with my magic. Noelle thought. Lolopechka's original plan was to help me fight Vanica, since she's dueled against Vanica before. But after learning that she was the reason my mother died, and ultimately, led to me being blamed for her death by my siblings. I vowed to myself, that I'd avenge my mother's death the Magic Knight way! She paused her thoughts for a moment, allowing the runic symbols to appear around her hands. But that's not all I vowed to do. I also vowed to Asta during this 6 month training period that I would ensure he gets the title of Wizard King. If anyone deserves it, it's him. She sighed, a smile on her face. If it wasn't for Asta and his motto and refusal to give up, despite the situations he ends up in almost always against him, I doubt I would ever have the courage to stand up to someone like Vanica, let alone my own siblings all by myself. I still remember when he insisted on teaching me how to read the Ki of not just others, but myself and the things around me.

Flashback, 6 months earlier

"Hey Noelle! I know what would be really good for you to learn!" Asta grinned at her, the 2 of them sitting outside the Black Bull base together.

"What's that, my Dorksta?" Noelle questioned.

"How to read Ki!" Asta replied, still grinning.

"Ki? How would reading Ki help me?" Noelle asked.

"Well, how will you fight if you run out of magic, or you can't use your magic properly?" Asta inquired. Noelle gave him a look that said "Really Dorksta? You think a royal such as myself will run out of magic and/or not be able to use my magic properly?" She then realized he was asking seriously and she groaned in defeat.

"Alright fine." Noelle told him, much to the delight of Asta. "Teach me how to read Ki."

Asta soon explained to Noelle how to read Ki. At first, it was confusing for Noelle, considering she had her magic and mana sensory to use to her advantage. And while she'd never admit it to Asta to his face, he did have a point. What if she did end up in a situation where she could use her magic properly? She shrugged it off and the 2 went into an offensive-defensive drill. Where one would be aiming to hit the other, while the other dodged by using Ki. They went at this (during the first day of training for Noelle to read Ki) for a good couple hours before heading inside the base for dinner; cooked by Charmy's Master Chef Sheeps.

"I dunno." Noelle muttered to herself as she took a bite out of the bread on her plate. "I'm not sure if I'm cut out to learn how to read Ki."

"What are you talking about Noelle? You did great in our little training session today!" Asta grinned. "I know you'll be as good as me and Captain Yami someday! Just keep at it and don't give up!" Noelle couldn't help but lightly smile at Asta's encouraging words.

Flashback end

Noelle opened her eyes, the water runes completely formed around her hands. Vanica remained silent, yet somewhat intrigued at the same time.

"Oh ho! So you learned the ways of Heart, eh?~" Vanica grinned. "Creating runes to strengthen your magic."

"That's not all I did." Noelle retorted. "True Water Magic: Sea Dragon's Den!" Suddenly, the massive sea dragon appeared behind Noelle, roaring at Vanica, only for it to fly around Vanica in a circle several times; thus encasing her, along with the rest of the area. Vanica gulped; holding in a breath.

"This is…..!" Vanica spoke through the water.

"It's an advanced version of my Sea Dragon's Lair." Noelle explained. "Like Lolopechka's Ludic Sanctuary, this spell reduces your magic's power by 50%, while enhancing my own by 50%! Additionally…" Noelle's Valkyrie Armor transformed; thus turning her lower body, specifically her torso down to her feet, were now a mermaid's tail. "Water Creation Magic: Valkyrie Armor - Mermaid Form!" Vanica unleashed more blood spears, which Noelle evaded with ease. And even if those blood spears had connected, they'd barely do any damage to Noelle's Valkyrie Armor - Mermaid Form. Eventually, after evading more blood spears, Noelle was in striking distance of Vanica and thrusted her lance through Vanica's abdomen. Vanica coughed up blood as a result of the blow.

"Aha! Not bad at all!~" Vanica giggled. "I see now that you weren't fooling around! At first I thought this'd be boring because you're not Lolopechka. But boy did you prove me wrong!~ So to congratulate you, I shall unleash my devil's power!~" Vanica paused, then added. "Devil Power…...50%!" Noelle gaped as she felt the mana around Vanica spike up. Maliciousness and cruelty filled it.

This mana….! It's filled with nothing but malice! Noelle thought as she heard Vanica say "51%!, 52%!, 53%!", etc. On top of that, even with the increase of 1%, the mana around her gets more malicious and dense…!

"60%! 63%! 67%!" Vanica continued to rally off as she unleashed more blood spears at Noelle, who evaded them. "Aha!~ I haven't had this much fun in a long time!~ Full power! 70%!"

"That's exactly what I was waiting for!" Noelle revealed. "Nero, now!" Nero, aka Secre, flew towards the ground before transforming back into her human form, which she landed on the ground. Almost immediately after she did, she got her grimoire out and it flipped to a specific page in her grimoire.

"Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison!" Secre declared as the spell and the runes from her magic began to encircle Vanica.

"Yus!" Noelle smiled. "We did it!"

"Which means the curse on Lolopechka should be gone as well." Secre nodded as she continued her concentration on her spell.

"And Asta should have gotten my signal too." Noelle added.

"Heh heh heh….. You humans are fascinating….. Truly…." Both Secre and Noelle watched in utmost horror as Secre's spell and runes all shattered into pieces.

"How come…...Secre's seal didn't work...?!" Noelle questioned, still in shock. Several spears/blades created by blood flew in between the shattered Eternal Prison, as well as the Sea Dragon's Den spell and Secre's runes and pierced both Secre and Noelle; despite Noelle wearing her Valkyrie Armor - Mermaid Form. Noelle's armor shattered as she fell down and into the cold ground, along with Secre. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Vanica, with the right half of her face covered by black skin, her black hair on her right side now white, her right eye now a slit and red.

"I didn't think my magic would be able to counter Arcane Stage Magic. An experiment well worth taking the risk for."

"H-How…..?!" Noelle hissed as she shakily lifted her head up, the blood spears/blades removed from her body. In there place were several wounds, her clothes also torn/shredded. Blood trickled from said wounds, along with the ones on her face, which was covered in sweat and blood.

"Curse Warding Magic: Decaying World was automatically activated the moment Vanica reached 70% of my devil power." The deviless, Megicula, speaking through Vanica's mouth, explained. "With it, it reduces the effects of my opponent's magic."

"Oi oi! Megicula! Don't intervene! I was just starting to have fun!" Vanica complained.

"Regardless," Megicula continued, unfazed by Vanica's complaining. "I wonder how hard it'd be to curse someone with Sealing Magic….?"

"You….!" Noelle weakly snarled. Vanica/Megicula launched more blood spears at Secre; pinning her down to the ground. (A/N: Just to add insult to injury LOL) Secre was too weak to scream in agony from the last attack on both her and Noelle. Once that was done, Vanica/Megicula raised their right hand up. Suddenly, a stream of black energy left her fingertips and latched themselves to Secre; before dissolving into her body.

"Ahh….. Experiments are truly fascinating…." Megicula chuckled to herself. "That Decaying World Spell was also an experiment. And it seems it worked in my favor. Goodie.~"

"SHUT UP!" Vanica/Megicula glanced over from Secre to Noelle, who was now back in her Valkyrie Armor, bloody and battered.

"I'm done with you already…." Vanica scoffed, boredom within her tone of voice. "You put up a good fight, but in the end, the difference in our power was too great for you." Noelle clenched her left hand into a fist, blood continued to trickle down her face, along with the rest of her body.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Noelle roared, determination fueling her, surprising both Vanica and Megicula. "Power differences…..Have NOTHING to do with it!"

This girl….! Vanica thought, shocked at Noelle's incredible speed and dodging her fatal attacks by her blood spears. She's dodging the attacks to ensure the wounds aren't fatal….!

"I will never….." Noelle began, infuriation within her voice. "let you people get your way!" Noelle reached Vanica in mere seconds and thrusted her lance right through Vanica's abdomen again. Vanica and Megicula began to laugh as a result.

"Did you not learn from your last attempt?! That attack will not-" Vanica/Megicula began, only to cough up blood.

"Point Blank Sea Dragon's Roar!" Noelle shouted; a massive sea dragon's head appeared above her and was about to bite Vanica's head off, however…

"Crimson Beast!" Vanica/Megicula countered as the bloody beast shattered Noelle's spell. "See? I told you!" Soon after, the lance fell out of Vanica's body, and Noelle fell to the ground; her Valkyrie Armor shattered. However...a new spell began to write itself onto a new page in Noelle's grimoire.

"Oh….." Vanica spoke softly before lifting a finger. "Oh! Now I remember! I faced a woman with the same armor as you! Her name was…...ummmm…...Acier! Acier Silva! Yes that's right! Boy was it fun to fight someone of her strength's calibur!" She spread her arms out, a sadistic smile on her lips. "After capturing 1 of her kids, she became really strong!"

"And which of my siblings did you capture…?!" Noelle hissed. At that, Vanica put a hand to her chin before a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"The Mercury Magic user of your family of course!" Vanica grinned. "Nozel Silva!" Noelle's pink eyes twitched angrily at that revelation.

"You…..!" Noelle snarled as she slowly stood back up.

"Out of magic…. Yet you still want to continue?" Megicula questioned, surprised. Noelle's lips formed a bloodied smile at Vanica/Megicula's surprised question regarding her willpower/determination to continue going; despite her injuries.

"You got it!" Noelle shot back. Vanica/Megicula's eyes widened, her shock still evident on her face.

I may not be as strong as Asta, but…! Noelle thought as she unleashed a battle cry and charged towards Vanica, despite her injuries, surprising the female devil host even more. I HAVE to surpass my limits! I may not have any magic left, but that doesn't matter! With my adrenaline overflowing to keep me standing… I can send both of us right through the wall!

"Crimson-!" Vanica began, but the wind was knocked right out of her by Noelle using all of her body weight and slamming it into her. Vanica coughed up blood from the force of Noelle's slam attack; thus both of them went straight through the wall and into the outside area of the underground chamber. Both Noelle and Vanica on the ground. However, unlike Noelle, Vanica stood back up. Her devil right eye and her normal left eye were twitching.

To think she'd push me this far….. Vanica thought angrily. But her angry thoughts diminished; a lightbulb appeared above her head after realizing she and Noelle ended up near Mimosa and Lolopechka.

"Megicula, I have an idea.~" Vanica grinned. "Forget killing Noelle! Let's just capture those 3!"

"Hoh? But I thought the mission was to kill Princess Lolopechka." Megicula pointed out.

"True." Vanica agreed as she snapped her fingers and an out cold Secre appeared in front of her. "However, we need high ranking mages for our plan to fully come to pass!"

"That is true." Megicula agreed. "A marvelous idea Vanica. Truly." Noelle lifted her head up, but she couldn't see straight due to her vision being blurry.

"Secre…!" Noelle whispered. She gaped softly upon realizing that Mimosa and Lolopechka were captured as well. "Mimosa….! Lolopechka…..!" Vanica smiled down at Noelle.

"By capturing your friends, I'm certain this'll motivate you to get stronger! Right?! Right?!" Vanica laughed as she began to fly away with her 3 hostages. "If you want to stop us, you'll have to come to Spade!~ I'm very excited for how much stronger you'll be once you do reach Spade!~ Buh bye now!~" And with that, Vanica took off, with Mimosa, Secre, and Lolopechka in tow.

"VANICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Noelle screamed as she watched the female Dark Triad member fly away with her cousin, Black Bull squad member, and her friend, Princess Lolopechka.

**0713MM: Sooooooooooo! I changed the fight against Vanica to be just Noelle Silva vs Vanica. (Mainly. Secre still enters the fight as she did in the manga.) Instead of Noelle Silva and Princess Lolopechka vs Vanica. I felt it was more appropriate this way. It fits Noelle's character arc a lot better. Not saying the manga version of this particular fight was bad. Because it wasn't. I personally feel it should have just been Noelle vs Vanica. That said, that means Noelle will have True Water Magic to replace Princess Lolopechka. Now I mentioned a plan regarding Undine the Water Spirit being allied with Noelle. This is still in effect. The reason she didn't use any Water Spirit Magic here is because I wanted to give her a custom/made-up Water Spirit Magic spell, but I couldn't think of any at the time of writing the fight. So that's partly why Noelle didn't use any Water Spirit Magic in this fight. Plus I feel since this plan was recent, Noelle wouldn't know how to call on Undine to help her even if she could do Water Spirit Magic. And sure, the way the fight ended was (to some) OOC for Noelle. But considering how much of a positive influence Asta has had on Noelle, I believe her slamming herself into Vanica via an adrenaline rush through a wall is appropriate.**

**I mean, I GUESS I could have had Noelle use a Water Spirit Magic spell to show Noelle surpassing her limits. But considering I had her run out of mana, her trying to cast a spell when she doesn't have enough mana to cast it would hurt her even more than she already was. But! Once I get to round 2 (and hopefully) the final time Noelle faces off against Vanica, that's when Noelle will use Water Spirit Magic (probably from the get-go). Since the Spade Kingdom Arc is still in progress in the manga, that means I have to come out my own way on this Spade Kingdom War Arc will end. However! If anyone has any suggestions (whether it be for custom spells a character can use, a plot point that I could use/adapt, etc into this fanfic, then please either put into your review(s) or PM me them!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 4 of my Black Clover: Magic of the Future fanfic! In this chapter, it's the aftermath in regards to the fights against Dante and Vanica, while also getting more allies to fight against Spade!**

Chapter 4

After getting a new set of clothes of her normal attire, Noelle walked throughout the capital of the Heart Kingdom. Everything was in ruins. Buildings destroyed, people severely injured and/or killed. Noelle frantically ran, in hopes to find any survivors from the 5 explosions of Vanica's 5 Dark Disciples.

"CHARMY! LEOPOLD! LUCK!" Noelle shouted, some desperation dripped out of her tone of voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"NOELLE!" Noelle turned to see her newly made boyfriend, Asta, running towards her after getting off his Demon Slayer Sword.

"Asta!" Noelle hugged Asta for a brief moment before letting go. "What took you so long?"

"Dante gave us one hell of a time." Asta told her. "If I wasn't fighting him to keep him busy before Captain Yami arrived, all of the Black Bulls at the base, including myself, would be dead." Noelle gaped in surprise at that news.

"So then….." Noelle began in a whispered tone. Asta was about to say something, only for him to lower his head.

"Grey and Vanessa were taken…" Asta spoke softly. "In addition to Captain Yami…" He clenched his hands into fists. "I wasn't strong enough to beat Dante, the leader of the Dark Triad! Dammit!"

"I could say the same thing." Noelle muttered. "I fought Vanica with everything I had, but I still couldn't beat her. On top of that, she….." Like Asta, Noelle clenched her hands into fists. "She captured Lolopechka, Secre, and Mimosa…..! Damn her!" She punched Asta playfully, despite the situation. "I blame you for the newfound reckless streak, Dorksta!" Asta just laughed at Noelle's little remark, but soon turned serious, along with a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time though." Asta apologized. "I did get the signal, but I had to ensure that the other Black Bulls escaped."

"Oh thank god." Noelle sighed in relief. "If we lost any more people, I think I would have a heart attack."

"I feel you." Asta replied. "I….I lost control of myself after witnessing Gauche nearly die at the hands of Dante." He clenched his hands into fists. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Asta…" Noelle whispered before she humphed and slapped him across the face. "You idiot!"

"Ehhhh?!" Asta gaped as he rubbed his cheek.

"There's no time to be worrying about the what-ifs!" Noelle snapped. "We need to help the survivors of Vanica's assault on the Heart Kingdom. We are Magic Knights Asta."

"Right!" Asta did the Clover Kingdom salute. "I'll make sure the people in this area aren't hurt."

"In that case, I'll also do that by scouring the other areas." Noelle nodded. "Once we finish that, let's fine Charmy, Leopold, and Luck."

"No need Noelle!" Both Asta and Noelle glanced up to see the 3 said mages running towards them.

"Leopold, Charmy, Luck!" Asta grinned.

"I'm glad you 3 are okay!" Noelle smiled before she frowned. "Oh. Looks like you all got dirty."

"Yeah." Leopold replied. "It seems that the lady you fought, Vanica, decided to blow up her 5 Dark Disciples in hopes to kill us."

"That bastard…..!" Noelle clenched her hands into fists. "I'll defeat her next time for sure!"

"Noelle?" Leopold frowned.

"She lost to Vanica." Asta answered Leopold's question. "Despite all our training we went through for the past 6 months, we're still not strong enough to defeat the likes of Vanica, Zeno, and Dante. Not right now, anyway."

"So what now?" Luck questioned.

"We rebuild for Heart's sake." Leopold replied.

"I can do that no problem!" Charmy grinned. "But first…" Several sheep appeared with dozens of plates filled with food. "All of us must recover our energy!"

At the Golden Dawn base, a black-haired male wearing the Golden Dawn uniform and Vice-Captain symbol on said uniform, Yuno, along with the rest of the Golden Dawn that were alive from Zeno's assault had begun to rebuild said base. A light green-haired noblewoman with purple eyes and wearing glasses approached Yuno, followed by a light blue-haired young man, both wearing the Golden Dawn uniform.

"Yuno." The light blue-haired male began. "What happened wasn't-"

"My fault?" Yuno interjected, sadness and anger within his voice. "Klaus, Letoile… It _is_ my fault….! I failed as the Vice-Captain…..! I failed my squad!"

"That's not true, moron." Letoile retorted as she adjusted her glasses. "But thanks to our Captain, our squad lives on. True, we lost half of our squad. But that doesn't mean we stop." Upon Letoile saying those words, Yuno turned to face her. He nodded slowly, then turned back to the rebuilding Golden Dawn base.

"You're right." Yuno retorted. "We _all_ have to get stronger. _Especially_ me."

"Good." Klaus agreed as he adjusted his glasses. "Aside from having to recruit new members, we also need a replacement Captain for the Golden Dawn. Since our current Captain has been….taken away by that crazy Bone Magic user."

"Zeno." Yuno replied, some coldness in his voice. "And I _will_ become stronger. Not just for myself, but for my squad as well!"

At the Black Bulls base, Clover/Heart Kingdom border…

"So now what?" Finral asked. "Even after all our training, we're still not strong enough?"

"We'll figure something out!" Asta retorted enthusiastically. "I know we wll!"

"Even if we do, how do you plan to invade the Spade Kingdom?" Noelle asked. "Even if all the Magic Knight Squads agreed to teaming up, that still wouldn't be enough."

"In that case, we need to talk to Fanzelle, Mariella, Dominate, Mars, and Fana." Asta told them. "They can help us."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be willing to help us." Finral groaned. "But that doesn't mean the rest of the Clover Kingdom will be too happy about it."

"At this point, that doesn't really matter." Gauche grumbled. "There will be no kingdoms but Spade remaining if the Dark Triad's plan comes to fruition."

"So you want our help to fight against the Dark Triad?" A red-haired male asked the Black Bulls that came to his house.

"That's right." Asta nodded. "Are you with us or not Fanzell?" The red-haired male, Fanzell, pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing at his wife, Dominate, and his 3 former students, Mariella, Fana, and Mars.

"It's your decision Master." Mars replied.

"I know." Fanzell replied.

"I say we go for it." Mariella remarked almost bluntly. "After all, Mars promised Asta that he'd look out for him, and vice versa."

"That is true." Fanzell nodded. "Alright, we'll help."

"Great!" Asta grinned.

"And before you say anything Noelle, yes, we know what we're getting into." Mariella answered Noelle's unasked question.

"Right." Noelle nodded.

"In that case, I'll go back to Diamond to gain reinforcements for the battle. By the sound of things we'll need as many as we can get." Mars replied.

"I'll go with you Mars." Fana told him.

"Oh Fanzell!" Asta grinned. "While Mars and Fana get reinforcements from Diamond, you should help train some of the Clover and Heart Kingdom mages in other forms of combat."

"Hmm that doesn't sound bad. I can teach them of the Diamond Kingdom's combat styles as well to adapt." Fanzell hummed thoughtfully.

"Great!" Asta grinned. Noelle glanced at Dominate and Mariella.

"What about you 2?" Noelle asked them.

"I'll go with Master. I can teach your Knights some assassin techniques." Mariella smirked.

"I'm going to see the Queen of Witches. At this rate, even the Witches will be involved in this battle." Dominate said.

"Want me to go with you on that?" Noelle asked. "Vanessa would go with you, but…. Dante took her." Dominate looked at Noelle shocked before frowning.

"Then it's best you come with me. The Queen will want to hear this as well." She told her.

"Thanks Dominate." Noelle smiled before she glanced at Asta. "You should stay here and help Fanzell and Mariella with training the Magic Knights." Asta nodded and saluted.

"Of course Noelle!" Asta grinned.

"Alright then." Fanzell said, standing. "Let's go Asta, Mariella."

"Let's go too Noelle." Dominate added.

"Right!" Noelle nodded.

"Sure Master." Mariella retorted.

"Alright old man!" Asta grinned.

**0713MM: I know I know! Short chapter. But that's okay, right? Next chapter, things get interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you chapter of my Black Clover: Magic of the Future fic! In this chapter, the Clover Kingdom's Black Bulls and their Diamond Kingdom allies prepare to get everyone else in the Clover Kingdom prepared. In addition to getting the aid of Vanessa's mother. I do not own Black Clover, nor its characters. Chapter start!**

Chapter 5

Secre blinked several times, adjusting her vision to the area she's now in.

What the hell? Last I remember, I was knocked out cold by Vanica's blood spear attack. Now I'm in some weird place. She looked around, noticing Lolopechka, Mimosa, Vanessa and Grey also next to her, chained at the wrists and ankles. So they chained us. But for what?

"Ahhh~ Looks like someone is awake!" Secre looked up to see Vanica walking down the stairs to the dungeon area they were in.

"The hell you want?" Secre scowled.

"Just checking up on our lovely prisoners.~" Vanica grinned. She glanced at Vanessa, Mimosa, Grey, and Lolopechka. "Seems they're still out cold. Oh well. Anyways! You'll be needed soon, Secre."

"For what? Christmas?" Secre deadpanned. "Sorry, not interested."

"Oh? Haha. Not really." Vanica remarked before she turned on her heel. "Just know that the others that are chained with you will be used as sacrifices." Secre stared at Vanica as she left, laughing. Shortly after Vanica left, Vanessa and Mimosa woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Mimosa wondered. "This isn't the Heart Kingdom, nor the Golden Dawn's hideout."

"Well, I can tell you that this isn't the Black Bull's hideout either." Vanessa retorted. "Last I remember, I was knocked out cold by Dante and his magic." She glanced at Secre. "I take it and Mimosa were captured by Vanica?"

"Yeah." Secre nodded.

"What do they need us for?" Mimosa wondered.

"Well, Dante mentioned in his fight against Asta before he knocked Asta out that they needed Arcane Stage Mages." Vanessa began to explain to Mimosa. "Me and Grey qualify."

"As do I." Secre remarked.

"But I don't." Mimosa added. "So why take me? I'm only a 3rd Stage Mage."

"Probably to use you as bait to lure Noelle, Asta, and Yuno here." Secre told her almost bluntly as she glanced at the still unconscious Lolopechka. "Same reason why Vanica captured Lolopechka as well." While they were talking, they soon heard shouting from above and they sweatdropped after hearing "YOU IDIOT, VANICA!".

"Seriously?" Secre deadpanned. "And here I thought they knew everything regarding their "master plan"."

"Like honestly, who forgets the Winter Solstice?" Vanessa groaned.

"So they have Captains William and Yami, but forget something as simple as that?" Mimosa couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, but that's downright hilarious."

"You can say that again." Secre sighed.

Noelle and Dominate soo landed in the Witches Forest; thus getting off their brooms.

"Never thought I'd have to come here again." Noelle noted as she looked around.

"I agree." Dominate added before she frowned. "But at this point, we have no choice."

"No choice for what?" Both Noelle and Dominate jumped in surprise before turning around to see the Witch Queen standing in front of them.

"Ummmm… H-Hi." Noelle stammered.

"We need your help." Dominate replied. At Dominate's words, the Witch Queen raised an eyebrow, but had a light smile on her face nonetheless. Before she can ask, Dominate continues. "And no, Asta didn't get his arms cursed again."

"Then out of my own curiosity, how come you 2 are here?" the Witch Queen inquired. "Surely not for idle chatter." Noelle and Dominate glanced at each other, then back at the Witch Queen.

"I wish that was the case." Dominate began. "But-"

"We need your help!" Noelle interjected.

"My help?" the Witch Queen repeated.

"I hate to use this card, but I have to." Noelle groaned. "I know you and Vanessa have slowly begun to rebuild your mother-daughter relationship. That's why….." Noelle clenched her hands into fists. "We need your help. Dante captured Vanessa due to her magic being of Arcane Stage. I'm not sure what the Dark Triad plan to do her, but-"

"I know exactly why they need her." the Witch Queen interrupted. "It's because they plan to use any Arcane Stage Mages they capture as sacrifices to ensure the portal to the Other World remains open." Noelle and Dominate gaped, then glanced at each other again before returning there gazes to the Witch Queen. "I would have stopped the previous one, but I was not strong enough. But now I am. So to answer your question if I'll help or not, the answer is yes."

"Thank you!" Noelle smiled, a relieved expression on her face.

"It's as you said Noelle. My relationship with Vanessa is slowly rebuilding. But I ultimately put family first, then power second. I should have known that to be true. But due to me being blinded by perfection, I could not see it in front of me until after Vanessa unlocked the Red Thread of Fate. Now I've learned my lesson. A lesson I should have learned a long time ago." She chuckled. "Better late than never." She paused, then added. "But in my absence, I'll need someone to run the Witches Forest while I'm off helping you lot." Noelle and Dominate glanced at each other as if saying to each other "Crap! We didn't think that part out!".

"Well, I would ask Grey to transform into you until this war is over, but…" Noelle began.

"She got captured as well, didn't she?" the Witch Queen finished Noelle's sentence.

"Y-Yeah…" Noelle spoke softly.

"In that case," the Witch Queen began. "I'll have to ask Dorthy Unsworth to take that role. For now. Despite her sleeping habits, she knows how to lead."

"Haha, yeah." Noelle laughed. "Otherwise she wouldn't be a Captain for a Magic Knight squad for Clover."

"True." the Witch Queen nodded.

While Asta and Fanzell helped the Clover Mages that had weapons created by their magic, Mariella was teaching some of the other Mages how to perform magic without being detected.

"That's it!" Asta grinned as he helped Klaus and a few other Mages from the other Magic Knight squads. "Keep at it!"

Within the Spade Kingdom's castle, Dante, Zeno, and Vanica stood within the central chamber where they had Captains William and Yami chained.

"Don't try anything funny." Zeno warned them as he raised his sword made from his Bone Magic. "Once I release the chains, you will activate your magics."

"Or what Mr. Serious?" Yami scowled. Zeno went silent and snapped his fingers and a holoscreen appeared to show both Wlliam and Yami the dungeon area, several guards surrounding the 5 captives.

"Or we'll end up killing one of them." Zeno replied. "More specifically, that Vermillion Royal girl."

"Speaking of." Dante spoke as he glanced at his sister. "Why did you capture that Vermillion Royal? She's not an Arcane Stage Mage." Vanica shrugged, a wicked smile on her lips.

"I have to motivate Noelle to get stronger, right?" Vanica smiled. "So why not add more to make her angry and determined than to capture her own cousin? Hehe!~"

"...That streak of yours is going to be your undoing…." Zeno deadpanned. "And you too, Dante. Stop playing with the main course."

"I thought….you needed it to be…...the Winter Solstice in order to open the portal to the Underworld….." William spoke out weakly.

"Oh! You're right!" Vanica grinned. "But we managed to speed that up!"

"Which means we can open the portal now." Dante grinned. "Zeno, release them." Zeno nodded and slashed the chains binding the 2 captains with his Bone Sword.

"Now, open your grimoires and cast your spells!~" Vanica smiled. "Go on! Do it!~ Ahahahaha!~" Yami clenched his teeth and swore under his breath as he got out his grimoire and katana, while William silently, and reluctantly, obliged.

Clover Kingdom, Royal Knights HQ…

Captains Nozel, Fuegoleon, Meleoleona, Charlotte, Asta (A/N: Asta took Yami's position as the Black Bulls's captain due to the entire Black Bull squad agreeing. Same gig with Yuno as Captain of the Golden Dawn), and Yuno, along with the Crimson Lion, Silver Eagle, Golden Dawn and Black Bull Squads. On top of that, Patri, Rhya, Elf Fana, Vetto, Fanzell, Mariella, Dominate, Mars and Fana were with them as well. Captains Nozel, Fuegoleon, and Mereoleona took the center stage in regards to planning the attack.

"Alright listen up!" Mereoleona shouted; thus making everyone else go silent. "With the assistance of Fanzell, Mariella, Mars, and Fana, in addition to the 4 surviving elves, we have a plan to invade Spade and stop there vile plans once and for all! They've taken 2 Magic Knight Captains, in addition to squad members from the Golden Dawn and Black Bull Squads."

"Hey, where are the Coral Peacocks, Aqua Deer and Purple Orcas?" Asta wondered.

"They are boundary duty surrounding our Kingdom." Fuegoleon answered. "Because of that, they will not be participating in the direct battle ahead." Nozel pulled out a world map and draped it across the massive conference table.

"We have forces in Diamond and Heart to ensure Spade can't get any more attacks in via there devil powered soldiers." Nozel continued.

"The Spirit Guardians of Heart will also be joining us on the front lines." Mereoleona added. "Specifically Gajah. Our target is the Spade Kingdom's castle. That is where the Dark Triad is." She slammed her hand onto the Spade Kingdom marker and it burst into flames, before dying down to reveal a miniature version of the castle. "They plan to use William and Yami's magic to open a gateway to the Underworld. If that were to happen-"

"Then 90% of the entire world's population will die." Noelle finished. Mereoleona glanced at Noelle and nodded before her attention back to the map.

"To prevent that, we will send everything we have at them." Mereoleona continued. "Just as they will in kind."

"Excuse Miss Royal." Rhya spoke up, much to Mereoleona's irritation. "That plan may have worked against the Eye of the Midnight Sun, but I don't think it'll work here. The Spade Kingdom has a very high military. Which means they're prepared for this war. If we send everyone at them, it will lead to casualties. Far greater than when the elves reincarnated." Before Rhya can continue, a flaming lion paw grabs him and lifts him up. Mereoelona glowered down at him before dropping him.

"You think I don't know that Copycat?" Mereoleona asked sharply. "Of course I do! Which is why we will have a much greater military force this time."

"That may be true, but shouldn't our main objective be to rescue the Captains and anyone else that they've captured?" Finral asked. Mereoleona glowered down at Finral, which made him whimper. "S-Sorry! Carry on!"

"Now that you're back in fighting shape, it shall be you to transport us." Mereoleona told him.

"Right." Finral remarked.

"Now that is settled, we shall be splitting into teams." Nozel continued. "Most of the teams shall consist of your own squad, but that will not be the case for some." He glanced at Noelle. "For example: Noelle, you'll be with me, Nebra, and Solid."

"Nozel?" Noelle asked.

"I'm aware of your battle against Vanica, Noelle." Nozel told her sternly. "And I cannot afford to lose you the same way we lost our mother."

"Nozel…" Noelle smiled. "Thank you. I know our relationship as siblings has been flawed ever since I was born, but I'm glad you've acknowledged me." She turned her attention to Solid. "You too, Solid."

"Noelle…" Solid whispered. "It'll be like fighting like a family, won't it?"

"Absolutely." Noelle smiled.

"Humph. In that case, your target is Vanica." Mereoleona told the 4 Silva siblings. "As for Dante and Zeno…."

"They're mine!" Both Asta and Yuno shouted at the same time.

"Not alone you're not." Patri told the 2.

"That's right." Fanzell nodded. "I'll go with Asta. Anyone else can join.

"We will, Master." Mariella, Mars, and Fana spoke up.

"The rest of you have our backs." Fuegoleon spoke. "It's not going to be an easy fight." Rhya yawned, but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure thing Royal." Rhya remarked. "Me, Patri, Elf Fana, and Vetto will join whichever team needs us the most."

"I'm joining Yuno and the Golden Dawn." Patri spoke up. "William was my only human friend. I owe him for staying by my side, despite him allowing wrongdoings in the Kingdom."

Soon after that, the rest had formed there teams. Finral, Langris, and Cob opened Spatial Magic portals.

We're ready for you, Dark Triad! Noelle, Asta, and Yuno thought, determination filled in their thoughts.

**0713MM: And chapter 5 is done! I know that there will be way more arcs in the Black Clover series, but as of now, we don't know those arcs after the Spade Kingdom War arc will be. Hopefully by the time I get my 2nd Black Clover fanfic up here we'll find out what those other arcs for the series will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you chapter of my Black Clover: Magic of the Future fic! In this chapter, we start off the 2nd and final round of Dark Triad fights. This time, our Light Triad (Asta, Yuno, and Noelle) have far greater assistance this time around there Dark Triad enemies (Dante, Zeno, and Vanica). I do not own Black Clover, nor its characters. However, I do own any custom spells I make up for the fights ahead. Chapter start!**

Chapter 6

"Come on! Move it!" Vanessa, Mimosa, Secre, Grey, and Lolopechka were pushed forward and into the massive throne room, where Captains Yami and WIlliam, along with Dante, Zeno, and Vanica awaited them.

"Ahhh! Here they are!~" Vanica clasped her hands excitedly. "Goodie! Time to officially start!~" Zeno waved the guards away, who leave the throne room. Once that was done, Zeno slashed the chains binding the 5. Grey and Lolopechka would have said something, but they were scared/frozen to say a word. Dante grabbed Grey and Vanessa, Vanica grabbed Lolopechka, and Zeno grabbed Secre and Mimosa.

"Royal, make sure Yami and William here don't run out of mana." Zeno told her. "If they do, you'll have to share your mana with them. Refuse…." He got out his Bone Sword and slashed Mimosa's cheek, spewing blood. "That will happen to your back. Understand?" Mimosa shakily nodded.

"Y-Yes!" Mimosa stuttered; intimidated by Zeno's words and magic aura.

"Awww! What about Lolopechka?" Vanica asked.

"Feed her to the first Devil that comes out of the portal once it's opened." Dante shrugged.

"Ooooh! Feeding to the wolves!~ Or in this case, Devils!~" Vanica giggled sadistically. "I love it!"

"Y-You w-won g-g-get away with th-this!" Grey stuttered, trying to sound as brave as possible, but of course, to no avail.

"Oh, but I'm afraid we've already did." Dante told her, a wicked smile on his lips as the procedure to open the portal to the Underworld began.

Meanwhile, at the Clover and Spade Kingdom borders…

Nozel, Nebra, Solid, Noelle, Mereoleona, Vetto, Elf Fana, Rhya, Asta, Yuno, Patri, Fanzell, Mariella, Mars, and Fana all blasted there way through the many devil powered soldiers like butter.

"This is far too easy." Nozel frowned deeply.

"I agree." Noelle frowned. "And I think I know why."

"They want us to tire." Mereoleona scowled.

"So when we do end up facing them, we'll be too low on mana to defend ourselves." Fanzell finished.

"Sneaky bastards." Mariella frowned deeply.

"*yawn* Least we're at the castle now." Rhya pointed out.

"In that case," Mereoleona spoke as she led Asta, Rhya, Fana, Elf Fana, Fanzell, Mariella, and Mars towards the lower portion of the castle. "We'll enter through lower floors and work our way up."

"Then my and Yuno's team shall go through the sides." Nozel told Mereoleona.

"Then hop to it." Mereoleona retorted sternly as she leapt down, followed by the rest of her group.

Asta's group reached the entrance they were looking for. Mereoleona stepped forward and punched the door repeatedly until it caved in and fell forward, making Elf Fana, Vetto, Fanzell, Mariella, Mars, Fana, and Asta to sweatdrop.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Mariella deadpanned.

"They already know we're here." Mereoleona reminded the former Diamond Kingdom assassin. "Might as well make as much destruction as possible."

This lady is crazy! Fana and Mars thought at the same time.

"Fufufufu! So…..you made it here unscathed…." Dante laughed as he approached the 8 from the shadows of the corridor.

"Humph. So you're Dante." Mereoleona remarked, a sly smirk on her face as she surrounded herself with mana. "I look forward to burning you to ash."

"Here to rescue Yami Sukihiero and William Vangenance?" Dante taunted. "Well sorry, but in order to do that, you defeat me." He pointed at Asta. "If the Anti-Magic boy, even with the assistance of his devil couldn't kill me, what hope do all 8 of you have against me?"

"You're one to talk to considering it's 8 vs 1!" Vetto cracked his knuckles, and he too, activated his mana around him. Asta got out his Demon Dweller Sword and Demon Destroyer Sword from his grimoire, as well going into his Black Asta form. Mars, Mariella, and Fanzell all got out their respective blades/swords. Like Mereoleona, both Fana and Elf Fana flared there mana; all 8 of them prepared to fight.

"Devil Power…..80%!" Dante declared; his body instantly morphing to look more like Lucifero's.

80% right off the bat?! Asta thought, shocked.

"This should be fun!" Mereoleona grinned.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Vermillion!" Vetto laughed.

"Our only hope is to combine Asta's Anti-Magic with Mereoleona, and both Fana's Fire Magic!" Fanzell told them.

"Easier said than done Master!" Mariella called to him.

"Gravity Magic: Evil God's Pressure Craft!" Dante spoke as the walls/floor around him crumbled and transformed into a sword, which he moved with his hand. "Time to kill you off one by one! Fufufufufu!" Dante thrusted his right hand forward to launch his sword towards Fanzell, only for Mariella to appear right in front of him and chop his hand off with her ice dagger; thus stopping his attack.

"Nice try." Mariella remarked bluntly. Dante grinned at Mariella as his right hand reformed, surprising Fana, Mars, Fanzell, and Mariella. "But how….?!"

"Dante's original Magic is Body Magic!" Asta revealed. "And with the help of Lucifero, the regeneration from his Body Magic is a lot faster!"

"So in order to kill this bastard permanently is by doing what Master suggested." Fana noted.

"Sure." Elf Fana nodded. "It all depends on what Miss Vermillion has planned." Mars did a chopping motion with his right hand and his Laevateinn swung down towards Dante.

"Fufufufu! You'll have to do better than that!" Dante mocked as he moved his own right hand to move his sword to black Mars strike.

"Wind Creation Magic: Slicing Wind Emperor: Gale!" Fanzell declared. The massive gale of wind from his sword blew around Mars's Laevateinn and gave it enough speed to cut through Dante's own sword. However…

"Demon Gravity Magic: Presence of the Demon King!" Dante declared as he avoided Mars's attack. Suddenly, the gravity around his 8 opponents increased and they were slammed into the floor. "Fufufuhahaha! You 8 are no match for me! Soon! Soon the portal to the Underworld will be open! Once that happens, I'll be free!" Dante, using his Gravity Magic lifted them up and slammed them into the wall.

"I'm not….giving up….!" Asta declared as he stood back up. Followed by Mars, both Fanas, Vetto and Mereoleona. Dante's expression changed from sadistic to blank.

"Seriously?" Dante deadpanned. "Just accept that you can't win! Accept who and what you really are, boy! In fact, all of you should accept that you're evil! All of you!"

"I will not show any mercy!" Vetto cracked his knuckles. "Go Bear Claw!" He launched himself at Dante and slashed Dante's face. But just like before Mariella, his wound healed instantaneously. In that second of Vetto standing there, Dante created another Pressure Craft and slammed it into Vetto's chest; thus making the small, yet muscular beast-man cough up blood and fall to the ground.

"VETTO!" Elf Fana cried out as she ran to him, but she was stopped by Dante creating an invisible wall of Gravity between her and the injured Vetto.

"Fufufu! You think I'll let you heal him with your Fire Recovery Magic: Phoenix Robe?" Dante mocked gleefully/sadistically.

"Why you…!" Elf Fana snarled.

"Focus on attacking him non-stop!" Mereoleona ordered. "We'll heal the wounded after this monster is dead!"

"Right!" Elf Fana nodded, then glanced at her human counterpart. Her human counterpart glanced at her and nodded before turning back to face Dante. Mereoloeona and Asta beside the 2 Fanas.

"Fufufufufufufufu!" Dante laughed as he raised his right hand before doing a chopping motion and slamming his Pressure Craft sword into the slowly awakening Fanzell, which pierced right through his chest. Mariella and Mars both regained consciousness just in time to see blood spew out of Fanzell' chest wound and onto the ground.

"MASTER!" Mariella and Mars cried out in agony. Even Asta gnashed his teeth in anger at what Dante just did.

"I can see that muscular Beast Magic user surviving that attack." Dante noted. "But an ordinary human? No way. Fufufufufu!"

"You…!" Asta growled, almost demonic sounding. Dante turned to Asta and laughed.

"Fufufufufufufu! Yes! That's it! Embrace your true nature!" Dante mocked. "Embrace the evil you possess! Use it to strike me down!"

"I'm not evil!" Asta retorted as his left arm became embedded with Anti-Magic like his right arm. "Nor am I a devil!"

"And yet, you're using the power from yours." Dante deadpanned.

"You say that evil is the true nature of humans, but that's not true!" Asta retorted as he and Mereoleona in sync leapt at Dante with full force. "Becoming evil is a choice! And it's what we do with those choices that determine who we are and who we become!"

"Fufufufufufufufu! Is that-" Dante began, only to gnash his teeth in anger as Asta slashed Dante's face in a horizontal fashion just as Mereoleona landed a Calidos Brachium to his face; making him stagger backwards.

"...I will NOT be bested by some low class Devil user!" Dante roared. "Gravity Magic: Heavy Infighting!" Dante began punching rapidly at Asta and Mereoleona. The both of them felt gravity around them beginning to close in on them. However… Asta managed to raise his right arm, which held the Demon Dweller Sword and absorbed the Heavy Infighting spell into the sword. Causing Mereoleona to grin while Dante gaped. "You can't!"

"I just did!" Asta retorted. "Now feel the wrath of your own spell!" Asta did a horizontal slashing motion; thus sending Dante's spell right back at him. So now he was being punched multiple times by his own spell. Dante roared in anger as he went flying and landed on the ground several feet away from them. He slowly got up, healing any wounds he received from his own spell.

"Amazing…..!" Fana and Mars whispered. Dante snarled as he raised his right hand up.

"Gravity Magic: Gravity Singularity!" Dante declared as a small black hole appeared in his hand before launching it off towards his opponents. Mereoleona, Asta, and both Fanas managed to leap out of the way. However, the black hole came around, aiming to swallow the 4 whole. Or so they thought. Dante waved his hand and the black hole flew towards Vetto. Unfortunately for Dante, his black hole didn't absorb all of Vetto; due to him lying on his side. So the black hole only got a fraction of Vetto's body. But that was enough to increase its size and begin to affect the entire corridor.

"What a coward!" Mereoleona snapped. "You'd rather destroy this entire castle then lose properly?!"

"I can fix that!" Asta remarked as he raised his left arm up, which held the Demon Destroyer Sword. "Anti-Magic Demon Destroyer Sword: Fate Release!" Suddenly, Dante's Gravity Singularity spell vanished; thus reverting everything it had affected to normal.

He cancelled my spell?! Dante thought in shock.

"You done playing around?" Mereoleona grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Because if you are, it's my turn! Mana Zone: Calidos Brachium Barrage!" Several copies of Mereoleona's fists appeared around Dante. The second that occurred, Mereoleona began to punch rapidly. Flaming engulfing Dante. "What's wrong Mr. Dark Triad?! Run out of spells to cast?!" Dante just released a demonic growl in response as his body began to burn away. Despite his Body Magic being able to regenerate him, Mereoleona's spell was burning his body away faster then he could regenerate it.

Dammit dammit dammit! Dante thought. I should hope that the portal is opened soon! Otherwise I'm going to be nothing but ash!

"If 80% Devil Power is the best you have, then I'll continue to punch you until you're nothing but ash!" Mereoleona vowed. "Now burn!"

"I'll add in to that mix!" Asta added as he leapt towards the burning body of Dante.

I have to hit Dante directly, otherwise I'll accidentally cancel out Mereoleona's Calidos Brachium Barrage. Asta swung his Demon Dweller Sword towards Dante's head, however…. Dante's burned lips formed a dark smile. Before Asta's slash could hit Dante, Dante's body turned to ash and fell to the ground in a black pile. Asta landing on his feet behind said pile. He turned around to look at the ashen mess that was Dante's body.

"Is he...dead?" Fana asked softly. Mereoleona stopped her spell, but kept her mana around her up, just in case. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded the ashen body of Dante. It began to reform, much to the shock/horror of Mariella, both Fanas, the barely conscious Vetto, and Mars.

"Captain Mereoleona burned him to ash…...but that wasn't enough?!" Fana gaped.

"These guys…..! Are far stronger than us elves…!" Elf Fana gnashed her teeth.

"Of course we are." Lucifero remarked, his body completely reformed. "We are Devils after all."

"Oh man!" Asta grunted. "Captain Mereoleona's Calidos Brachium Barrage burned away his body, but Lucifero took over at the last second!"

"That's because the second Dante's body turned to ash, he had telepathically called on 100% of my Devil Power." Lucifero explained.

"Gah! And killing Dante was hard enough!" Asta complained. "Now we have to deal with you?!"

"Got a problem with that, magicless brat?" Lucifero snarled. Soon after, Lucifero regained his composure. "Regardless of what you do now, the portal has already been opened. Soon my brethren shall come into this world. And us Devils shall destroy this world. Then rebuild it with myself as the one and only Supreme Ruler. Any humans that do remain after this war shall succumb to my will."

"Yeah right!" Asta shot back. "No one is going to be dumb enough to follow your orders!"

"I beg to differ boy." Lucifero remarked as his mana around him intensified and expanded outwards, causing Mereoleona and Asta to grunt and prepare themselves for an attack.

"You ready, Asta?" Mereoleona grinned.

"Yes ma'am!" Asta retorted, a grin on his face. Lucifero unleashed a battle cry before unleashing several waves of mana at the 2. Both Asta and Mereoleona leapt into the air in sync, avoiding his mana wave attacks.

"Demon Gravity Magic: Heavy Infighting!" Lucifero declared as he punched with both of his demonic fists at the 2. Unlike when Dante did it, this variant Asta and Mereoleona felt hard. The 2 were launched backwards, but regained their footing in the middle of the air.

"Calidos Brachium!" Mereoleona declared as she unleashed her flaming fists upon Lucifero, who seemed to shrug it off.

"Pathetic" Lucifero retorted coldly as he unleashed more gravity oriented punches via Heavy Infighting. While Lucifero was doing that to keep Asta away, he allowed himself to be burned by Mereoleona's magic, which he healed quickly from via his human host's Body Magic.

Tch…..! With Lucifero keeping me away from the fight, it's going to be hard to kill him! Asta thought as he came back to Mereoleona's side.

"Huff….. How are you holding up?" Asta asked.

"No time for questions!" Mereleona shot back. "We need to kill this devil in order to weaken the others! At least the smaller devils. While the portal to the Underworld is open now, it'll have to be so massive so that every Devil can come through all at once."

"Yeah." Asta nodded, holding up his 2 swords. "Hey Mereoleona. Do your strongest spell."

"Hoh? Calidos Brachium Purgatory?" Mereoleona replied before laughing. "What do you plan to do with it should I cast it? Absorb it with the Demon Dweller Sword, then fire it at Lucifero? Are you stupid? Even if that does work, I'll become vunerable to one of Lucifero's attacks." She chuckled. "But considering this is you, I'll do it."

"Useless." Lucifero remarked as he manifested a large sword via his magic.

"Mana Zone… FULL RELEASE!" Mereoleona roared, a grin most would consider sinister, but Asta was not fazed by it. "Calidos Brachium Purgatory!" Several flames bursted out of Mereoleona and spread outwards. Burning everything between her and Lucifero. Lucifero just stared in disappointment as the flames began to lick at his body.

"You seriously think that's going to work on me?" Lucifero scowled and launched his large sword towards Mereoleona, who was now vunerable from casting her most powerful spell. What Lucifero failed to notice that Asta had gone behind him during Mereoleona's assault on him. Lucifero finished healing himself from Mereoleona's Calidos Brachium Purgatory, only to gape and look down to see Asta's Demon Dweller Sword piercing him through the chest. Black blood spewed out of his mouth. "Y-You….!"

"Eh heh heh heh! Hey there "Ruler"." The Anti-Magic Devil grinned maliciously.

"You….! You dare do this to me?!..." Lucifero gnashed his teeth as more black blood spewed out of his mouth.

"No matter how powerful you are, anyone can be slain by Anti-Magic." The Anti-Magic Devil explained, a dark smile on his lips. "Even you, "Ruler". Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Now take your last breath before you vanish forever."

"This isn't the end…!" Lucifero hissed. "I swear it…!"

"Heh heh heh heh! It doesn't matter. You've lost to not just me, but the boy that uses my devil power. See you later, you filthy disgrace." Lucifero began to disappear after the Anti-Magic Devil's insults towards him. The injured Vetto, Mariella, Mars, and both Fanas looked up in awe.

"Good work, Asta." Mars gave him a thumbs up, despite his weakened state.

"Hahahaha!" Mereoleona laughed. "Nice work boy!"

"I told ya I had a plan!" Asta grinned back.

"Now that Dante and Lucifero have been dealt with, we need to keep moving." Mereoleona ordered. "Diamond Kingdom mages, can you stand?"

"I can." Mariella replied.

"What of your friends?" Mereoleona questioned. Mariella glanced at Mars and Fana, then back at Mereoleona.

"You know what, you 2 go on ahead." Mariella told Asta and Mereleona. "I'll stay here to protect the others."

"Good idea." Mereoleona nodded.

"Oh, before you go." Fana spoke up as she tossed Mereoleona a vial that she got out of her pocket. "Use that to replenish your mana. Waiting around will not do you much good. Especially in a war zone."

"Thanks." Mereoloeona retorted as she stored the vial away. "However, just because you won't be following me and Asta, doesn't mean you should sit here and do nothing either. Head back outside to assist the others if you wish."

"Right." Fana nodded as she helped Mars up, while Elf Fana helped Vetto up. Soon after, the 5 left. Mereoleona turned to Asta.

"Let's head deeper into the castle." Mereoleona told Asta as she began to run. "You better keep up boy! Or I'll leave you behind!"

"Right!" Asta shot back as he ran after her. Deeper into the castle they went. "Hopefully when we reach the throne room, Yuno and Noelle's groups will already be there!"

Deeper in the castle, Yuno, Patri, Letoile, Klaus, and Rhya were striding in the castle, defeating any devil powered soldiers they came across.

"We're getting close to the throne room." Patri pointed out. "The mana down here is even more malicious and cruel than it was on the outside."

"*yawn* You got that right Patri." Rhya replied. Eventually, Yuno stopped, as did everyone else.

"What's wrong Yuno?" Klaus asked his Vice-Captain.

"The mana…" Yuno spoke softly. "It's circulating here the most." He raised his hand up and did a Tornado Fang to blow the double doors off its hinges. Upon doing so, they see Zeno slashing Mimosa with a bone sword. Mimosa cried out in pain as she tried to keep the mana going between Captains Yami and Vangenance so the portal could be opened fully.

"It's the Captains!" Klaus gaped. Zeno stopped his slashing on Mimosa's back and turned his attention to the group before him. His lips formed a malicious smile.

"I see you 3 survived." Zeno remarked coldly. "But it doesn't matter. I'll just kill you all myself." His malicious mana flared to life around him. His malicious smile not vanishing from his lips. Yuno clenched his hands into fists.

"You….!" Yuno began, anger in his voice.

"Calm down, Vice-Captain!" Letoile spoke.

"The pretty lady is right." Rhya yawned as he got out his grimoire. "We must work as a team if we are to take this psychopath down."

"I was about to say that." Patri laughed as he too got out his (new) grimoire. Klaus, Letoile and Yuno followed suit. Zeno just laughed darkly as he got out his spade grimoire.

"It makes no difference if you beat me or not." Zeno told the 5 coldly. "Princess Lolopechka has already been sacrificed. A devil has claimed her empty body for its own. Who knows where it has gone now."

"There will be casualties in a war, but it's our duty as Magic Knights to ensure that the casualty number doesn't spike!" Klaus retorted.

"We will rescue the Black Bull squad members, our own squad member, and the Black Bulls and Golden Dawn Captains!" Letoile vowed.

"Go ahead and try, you worthless magic spawn." Zeno sneered.

**0713MM: So we get through Dante/Lucifero's fight first and get introduced to the 2nd fight, which will be in Chapter 7. I know that Dante/Lucifero probably won't lose like this in the Black Clover series, but considering where I start my fic, I believe this to be appropriate. However, if you guys wants the Zogratis siblings to survive this war, then let me know. Either in a review or a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you chapter of my Black Clover: Magic of the Future fic! In this chapter, we start the 2nd fight of Dark Triad fights. (Yuno, Klaus, Letoile, Patri, and Rhya vs Zeno.) I do not own Black Clover, nor its characters. I do however, have ownership to the custom spells used. Chapter start!**

Chapter 7

"We will rescue the Black Bull squad members, our own squad member, and the Black Bulls and Golden Dawn Captains!" Letoile vowed.

"Go ahead and try, you worthless magic spawn." Zeno sneered. "Bone Magic: Eternal Fangs!" Several bone fangs rose out of the ground and flew towards the 5. Just as the bone fangs were about to incapacitate them, Patri stepped forward, as well as Rhya.

"Light Magic/Copy Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" Both Patri and Rhya declared. There sets of light swords cut right through the bone fangs like they were soft cheese. The extra light swords stabbed Zeno's shoulder blades. He tched, but soon recovered from the damage. The light swords in his shoulder blades then vanished.

"Humph. Light Magic. The fastest Magic out there." Zeno noted. "However, not even your pitiful Light Magic can defeat me."

"Not on it's own." Yuno agreed. "But with the 5 of us, we can defeat you! Wind Magic: Crescent Moon SIckle!" A wind slice flew towards Zeno, who jumped out of the way. Klaus and Letoile stepped forward and began to cast their spells.

"Compass Magic: Witful Compass!" Letoile spoke as several small compasses began to surround her and her allies.

"Steel Magic: Blazing Spiral Lance!" Klaus declared; throwing his lance at Zeno, who caught it in his hand, surprising Klaus.

"You actually think that silly steel lance will be enough to beat me?" Zeno coldly remarked as he smashed it to pieces with his bare hand.

He's not even injured?! Klaus thought in surprise.

"With Letoile's Compass Magic in play, we should be well guarded." Patri observed.

"No…" Klaus spoke softly as he adjusted his glasses. "This guy's magic can bust right through Letoile's Compass Magic."

"That's crazy." Rhya frowned. "*yawn* Well, I guess to be fair, we were the crazy ones before, right Patri?"

"Shut up Rhya." Patri laughed as he got his Light Whip of Judgement ready. "This whip shall teach this devil host what true judgement is!" Patri launched his light whip forward with the flick of his right hand's wrist. The light whip whirled around the throne room, with control, the light whip did not hit any of his allies and ensured to ensnare Zeno with it. Just as the light whip ensnared Zeno, a dark smile appeared on Zeno's lips as he swung around before being slammed into the wall. The dust cleared from the whip throw to reveal Zeno standing up. Once again, barely damaged.

"Impossible!" Patri gaped. "How did he not receive any damage from that attack?!"

"Because of this." Zeno remarked, a shield of bones around him like the runes the Heart Kingdom use to amplify their magic. "Bone Creation Magic: Marrow Shield. It protected me from your whips' damage." Zeno's dark smile remained on his lips, gesturing to Letoile and Klaus, who had already been pierced by his Eternal Fangs spell and were on the ground, bleeding out from the wounds they received via Zeno's Eternal Fangs.. "During your little spell casting, I mentally called in my spell to pierce those too. But due to your whip at the last moment, my aim for my spell was off, so I hit them in non-vital areas. But I don't think they'll be of much help to you 3 now."

"You're wrong." Patri retorted.

"Hoh?" Zeno wondered aloud. He looked at his opponent's side and noticed that Letoile's Witful Compass spell was still in effect. "Oh….so that's why I missed…"

"He hasn't used his Devil Power yet. Be careful." Yuno warned Patri and Rhya.

"yawn* Of course kid." Rhya remarked as he prepared his copied version of Yami Sukiheiro's katana.

"Devil Power huh?" Zeno repeated. "Heh. Alright. I'll show you it… Devil Power…... 55%." Zeno was then encased in a box of sorts. Bat-like wings extended out of his shoulders, along with horns coming out of his head. His once blue eyes now red. "Now…..it's time you 3 met your end…" He glances at Yuno before adding. "Especially you…...heir to the Spade Kingdom Throne…"

"I'm well aware of my lineage." Yuno retorted. "However, I'm still not sure if I want to take it."

"Heh…" Zeno chuckled darkly. "You truly are noble…..Yuno….." He raised his bone sword. "Which is why…...I must kill you…. To end the Royal Family of Spade once and for all…."

"Not on my watch!" Patri shot back as he stepped forward so he was next to Yuno. "Rhya, keep Letolile and Klaus protected. We'll handle the Devil Host." Rhya gave Patri a toothy grin.

"Sure." Rhya grinned as he headed over to the knocked out Klaus and Letolile and began to use his Copy Light Recovery Magic: Healing Light Particles on the 2 of them. Yuno glanced at Patri, then nodded.

Spirit Dive! Yuno thought as his appearance began to change as well. His clothes gained a light green tint as a light green crown appeared on his head, as well around his left arm's wrist. Wind Spirit Creation Magic: Spirit of Zephyr!

With that appearance, Yuno will be able to keep up with Zeno. Patri thought. Zeno observed Yuno before chuckling sadistically.

"You know full well that that form failed to beat me last time." Zeno pointed out.

"That is true." Yuno agreed before he narrowed his eyes. "But unlike last time, I'm at full power!" Yuno raised his right hand up and a burst of wind formed into a circle behind Zeno. "Spirit Storm!" The circular wind beam sped towards Zeno. The devil host half turned and blocked it with his sword.

"Pathetic." Zeno bluntly stated. "You have not changed at all." He suddenly felt blood escape his mouth. "Wha…?!" He looked down to see that Patri had moved in faster than he could sense, even with his Devil. Patri's light sword has pierced through Zeno's chest.

"Your guard was down for just a second." Patri told Zeno. "And was the second I needed."

"You…!" Zeno growled. Suddenly, to Yuno, Rhya, and Patri's shock, Zeno grabbed the light sword's blade in his chest and pushed it out of him; thus making Patri stagger backwards. To the horror of Rhya, Patri, and Yuno, Zeno's body began to become even more demonic. The horns on his head and the wings on his back grew in size. His right side's canine tooth extended in length, as well as the black mark on his forehead.

"What the?!" Patri gaped.

"He's using more Devil Power!" Yuno realized.

"My full 80% to be accurate!" Zeno grinned sadistically. "Now die Spade Royal heir!" Several bone spears were launched at Yuno, who, with the help of Patri, managed to block them all. Zeno tched, but smiled sadistically as he created more. "I wonder how long you'll be able to block them….." He launched them and another round of Eternal Fangs. With Patri's help, Yuno and Patri got out of the way of the attacks.

"We managed to avoid them." Yuno sighed. "But for how long?"

"Hahaha! That's a question that will soon be answered!" Zeno sneered as he continued to launch more of his magic at the 2.

With my Light and Demon Light Magic, I can evade Zeno's attacks no problem. Patri thought as he glanced at Yuno. Even with his Spirit Dive Form, he can't keep this up. Patri glanced over at William and Yami, in addition to Secre. I have to free them so the portal doesn't fully open. But to ensure that, we have to defeat Zeno first.

"Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" Patri declared as the small light swords flew towards Zeno. Zeno raised his hand and a bone shield formed around him, blocking the small light swords.

"Haven't you learned already that that attack isn't going to do anything?!" Zeno snapped.

"We'll see." Patri grinned. "Yuno, now!" Yuno flew towards Zeno at high speed, surprising the Devil Host. Just before Zeno could block Yuno's blade, Yuno slashed Zeno horizontally from the left of his chest to the right side. Zeno coughed up blood and staggered backward.

"You….!" Zeno gnashed his teeth. "Bone Magic: Marrow Smasher!" A bone club with marrow coated on it appeared, then Zeno moved his right arm and the bone did a swing and it slammed into Yuno, making him stagger backwards.

Dammit! Yuno thought. Even with Zeno bleeding, his Bone Magic is still strong!

"This wound is impressive." Zeno mocked complimented Yuno. "But if you thought it'd be enough to keep me down, think again! Bone Recovery Magic: Marrow Regen!" Zeno's wound across his chest began to heal, much to the irritation of Patri and Yuno.

"Dammit! He can heal himself too?!" Yuno gnashed his teeth in frustration.

In that case, we will have to continue our attacks so he has no chance to fight back. Patri thought, forming a light sword in his right hand that was similar in design to the Demon-Dweller Sword. In blinding speed, Patri appeared in front of Zeno. Unfortunately, just as Patri's sword was about to land a strike on Zeno, Zeno blocked the attack with his bone sword. Yuno swept in and swung at Zeno with his own wind sword, which Zeno blocked as well. Both Patri and Yuno continued to slash at Zeno with there swords, making the 3 dance around the room. Eventually, the 3 reached the other side of the room, near Captains Yami and William, along with Mimosa, Secre, Grey, and Vanessa.

"You 2 are quite strong…." Zeno complimented, a sadistic smile on his face. "However…...the 2 are still no match for me…" He parried another strike from Yuno, then Patri, but barely on Patri's strike.

"We shall see about that! Yuno retorted as he swung his wind sword again. This time in a diagonal fashion from lower left to upper right. Patri followed suit by swinging his light sword from lower left to upper right; thus creating an X with their slashes. Their combined slashes broke through Zeno's defenses and he coughed up blood from the X slash mark now on his body.

"Y-You…!" Zeno gnashed his bloodied teeth. "You'll pay…..! Both of you!" Zeno released a demon-like growl and created another sword out of bones, then continued his sword fight with Patri and Yuno all around the throne room.

That portal better open up soon. Zeno thought. Otherwise I'll be dead in a matter of time. The 3's sword battle eventually brought them back to there starting point of the fight.

"I can keep this going all day!" Patri told Zeno as he avoided Zeno's bone sword slashes.

"Oh can you?" Zeno grinned.

It's finally here! Zeno thought as he felt his Devil Power begin to increase. At that same time, both Patri and Yuno felt the power increase within Zeno.

"He got his full 100% Devil Power…..!" Yuno spoke softly…

"That's right, Heir of the Spade Kingdom." Zeno spoke. Only it wasn't Zeno, but his devil! "The name's Abbadon. Of course, that will be of no consequence to you, Heir to the Spade Kingdom."

"Tch…..!" Yuno grunted. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are! We'll defeat you!"

"Hahahaha! How do you plan to do that without the assistance of your Anti-Magic boy?" Abbadon mocked.

"Demon Magic is super effective against itself!" Patri revealed, clenching his hands into fists. "So I…. Will use it to help people!"

What is he talking about…..?! Abbadon thought. Just as Patri was surrounded by blackness did Abbadon realize what Patri truly meant. Oh no! He's got…..!

"Demon Light Magic: Light Swords of Conviction!" Patri declared. Several black swords flew towards Zeno/Abbadon; thus piercing their shoulders, chest, and ankles. The force of the black light sword hitting him made him not only drop his bone swords; which turned to dust, but they also slammed him into the wall.

"Nnnnnggggghhhhhhh…!" Abbadon growled. "You…..!"

"Yuno! Now!" Patri called out to the Wind Magic user. Yuno flew towards the stunned Abbadon/Zeno and slashed in an X formation; making Abbadon howl in pain as black blood spewed from his wound on his chest. Before Abbadon could recover, Yuno came in again for another slash, this time in the sternum area. Zeno/Abbadon coughed up even more blood before the black light swords vanished; thus letting the severely weakened Abbadon/Zeno crumpled to the floor. Afterwards, Yuno's Spirit Dive dissipated as he fell to his knees.

"Restrain him…..now…!" Yuno spoke, out of breath.

I lost….?! Abbadon thought angrily. This cannot do! I WILL kill the Heir to the Spade Kingdom throne for this! Zeno slowly began to get up.

"I will not stand for this!" Abbadon/Zeno roared. "Demon Bone Magic: Marrow Gnasher!" Suddenly, several small beasts made out of bone marrow rose out of the ground and made loud chomping noises, despite them not having any teeth. Yuno grit his teeth in frustration.

Dammit! I'm all out of mana! Yuno thought. Guess it's up to Patri and Rhya at this point… Speaking of Rhya, he had finished healing Klaus and Letoile.

"Alright, now I'm ready to f-Whoa! Creepy doggos." Rhya noted as the bone and marrow beasts continued to approach them.

"We have to defend Yuno and his squad members!" Patri told Rhya.

"Right!" Rhya grinned. "Copy Magic: Ray of Divine Punishment!"

"Light Magic: Ray of Divine Punishment!: Patri added. Both of them began to glow with tremendous amounts of mana as their spells began to form. Zeno/Abbadon covered their eyes, as did the marrow-bone beasts with their paws.

"No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zeno/Abbadon roared. "I won't lose to you elves! You hear me?! Demon Bone Magic: Marrow Bomb!" Suddenly, all the small beasts began to explode. Despite them being small, them blowing up into pieces of bone and marrow had an impact on the 2 Ray of Divine Punishments. Unfortunately, the explosions were not enough to stop the 2 light rays entirely. The 2 light rays slammed into Zeno/Abbadon, sending the Devil Host backwards and through the wall; creating a large hole in said wall, in addition to kicking up a lot of dust and debris. Once the smoke cleared, Zeno/Abbadon was on the ground, defeated.

"We…..did it…" Patri breathed.

"Hell yeah!" Rhya grinned. "But first…" He then casted a restraining spell on Zeno/Abbadon. "There. Once this mess is over, he can go and rot in the dungeons of the Spade Kingdom for his and his siblings' treachery." Just before he could go and help Yuno, he gasped. He looked down to see a bone spear in his abdomen area.

Wh-What….?! Rhya thought before he crumpled to the ground.

"Rhya!" Patri called out to his friend. He felt his body shaking. H-How?! Our Ray of Divine Punishments should have been enough! So why….?!

"Hahahaha! Did you actually think it'd be that easy to beat me?" Zeno/Abbadon mocked as he stood back up; brushing off the remains of the restraining spell.

"Tch…..!" Patri gnashed his teeth. "Now what?"

"Hope the Anti-Magic kid shows up?" Rhya questioned hopefully. As if on cue, they hear a loud scream/battle cry, which made Rhya grin. "Well well well! Looks like I called it." Zeno/Abbadon looked up to see Asta and Mereoleona at the entrance to the throne room.

"Hey you!" Asta pointed at Zeno/Abbadon. "So you did this to them?!" Pointing the others in the room that were knocked out, or too weak to stand up, let alone fight. Zeno/Abbadon rolled his eyes, yet smiled darkly.

"Yes I did." Zeno/Abbadon remarked coldly. "You can have them back. They served their purpose." Zeno/Abbadon snapped their fingers; thus releasing Mimosa, Secre, Grey, Vanessa, Yami, and William from their restraints. After that, Asta turned to Mereoleona.

"Hey Mereoleona, think you can get the others out of here?" Asta asked her as he turned his attention back to Zeno/Abbadon. "I'll handle this guy myself!" Mereoleona scoffed at Asta's request, but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Sure! He's all yours brat!" Mereoleona laughed before her facial expression became serious. "Alright you lazy asses! Out! Let the brat handle that monster!" Yuno, Mimosa, Patri, Rhya, Grey, Vanessa, and Secre all nodded in agreement. Mereoleona carried the still knocked out Klaus and Letoile out of the throne room. Once they were gone, Asta turned his full attention to Zeno/Abbadon.

"It's just you and me now, Zeno!" Asta declared, allowing the Anti-Magic to flow through his swords and into his body. "And I will end you here and now!" He began to concentrate; thus the Demon-Katana began to charge with Anti-Magic.

Anti-Magic Demon-Katana: Black Punisher! Asta thought as he opened his eyes. His right eye was red, while his left was its normal green color. Zeno/Abbadon tried to move, but could not.

Wh-What?! Zeno/Abbadon thought. I can't move! Could it be….hs Anti-Magic's doing?!

"You…!" Zeno/Abbadon growled. But that was all he managed to get out before Asta's Anti-Magic Demon-Katana: Black Punisher Spell cut him into 2.

**0713MM: Finally got chapter 7 of this Black Clover fic done!^^ It's been a long while since I updated this Black Clover fic. And I feel happy with the ending here. Some may disagree, but that's okay. Based on how I ended it, it's a parallel to when Yami used Dark Magic: Dark-Cloaked Dimension Slash on Vetto in the end of episode 49. Thought it'd be a nice little touch to do. And now, for the fight I've been way too excited to write, is next chapter! (And possibly into the chapter after that.) The 4 Silva Siblings vs Vanica! The 3rd and final member of the Dark Triad!**


End file.
